In Between Love
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! It was going to be a weekend they will never forget and it was going to be the best four day weekend in the history of evar! Style/Kyman (a three way!)
1. Chapter 1

**In Between Love**

**Written by:** **JoannaKuwabara**

**Disclaimers:**

I do not own **South Park** it's characters or anything and everything related to this cartoon. I am not making a profit by using it in this fan fic, its only for fun.

I do not own **Pepsi **and I am not making a profit by using it in this fan fic.

I do not own **2012 Ford Shelby GT500** model. I am not making a profit by using it in this fan fic; I just figured it would be the choice of car Cartman would use...its just my opionon.

I do not own the songs: **All Messed Up** and **When Your Heart Stops Beating**; both sung by **Sum 41**. I do not own neither songs nor the band and I do not make a profit by mentioning them in this fic.

I do not own **World of Warcraft **nor make a profit by mentioning it in this fan fic.

I do not own **Guitar Hero** and all the songs that are in the game and are mentioned in this fan fic. I'm not making a profit by using this video game and its songs in this fan fic.

I do not own **Paranormal Activities**. I am not making a profit by using this movie in the fan fiction.

_**All products/songs/cars/games/ect listed above I do not own and will never own and will never make a profit off of by using them in this fan fic and this disclaimer and the ones above apply to this and all future chapters.**_

**Warnings:** Violence, Suggestive Dialouge, Language, Spoilers, mild OOC (just in case I do that tho I will try my best to not do this), yaoi/boy love themed. **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**

_**Be sure to check back here and at the beginning of each chapter to see if any new warnings have been posted. **_

**Pairings: **Kyman/Style _**(I name it Stayleman...and if I am not the first to come up with that...then let me know hahaha)**_

**Summary:** A weekend that the boys will never forget...Style/Kyman

A/N: So this is my third South Park fan fic. I will try and make the chapters long and I'm trying to not make too many chapters but who knows with me _**(sigh)**_. I've written a lot of fan fics for other categories and I really hope you guys enjoy this story. I tried to do something different. I've looked through all of the _(English) _fan fics in the South Park category and I only saw a very few stories where Stan and Cartman fight over Kyle...and I didn't see any that had a threesome with Stan, Cartman, and Kyle. Soooo yeah.

This story takes place while they are in the middle of their Junior year of High School.

I hope you guys enjoy this and please read and review_** (grins)**_

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter One**

Blue eyes lazily stare in the direction of his obsession. He was so close yet so far at the same time. His obession's back was turned away from those blue eyes but the face was so clear with in his mind that he didn't even need to look upon his perfect face. The body shook as if it was laughing. He could imagine those perfect green eyes closed as small tears squeeze through those shut lids. Some red hair slipping into his face from underneath his hat. Those perfect lips open wide as a beautiful tenor voice echoed through the room making it seem brighter.

He sighed as he wished 'he' was the one making that beautiful noise come from those thin lips. However, he knew that would never happen. He wished it could happen but who was he kidding? He only caused this obsession pain and hurt. It was out of love but he didn't know how to show it. It wasn't his fault was it? No, no it wasn't. Besides it wasn't like he would quit doing what he had been doing for so long. No he would keep tormenting the little half ginger all he wanted.

A noise distracted him and caused him to look away from the beautiful creature and to the one that had his obsession's full attention. His eyes narrowed at that sickeningly handsome person that was laughing too. His blue eyes closed as he too was laughing in his slightly deeper tenor; close to being a baritone but not quite there. His black hair was slicked back and had a few strains still fall in his face as he laughed.

Now he didn't really 'hate' the guy. However, he hated how he had his obsession's attenion all the time. It was more so jealousy than anything else and if he wasn't after what was 'his' then he would get along with the guy. However, that wasn't the case and just seeing the two of them laughing and having a moment together...well it made him pissed.

What the fuck was that funny anyway? He narrowed his blue eyes and wished he was joinging the laughing and maybe even making the half ginger laugh as something 'he' said, for once. However, he just stared at the beautiful young man. A thought came to his mind and he took out his notebook. He had to draw Kyle. He was just too beautiful at this very moment. He wanted to capture him, like a memory. He began to draw as the two boys continued their conversation and were laughing even more. Whatever they were talking about must have been really fucking funny, however it wasn't all that bad as he got a chance to draw that beautiful face.

"What's that?" came a muffled voice.

He jumped and covered up his artwork and glared into those blue eyes. He wondered how they could share the same eyes. Didn't he steal them after one of the _'many'_ deaths the poor bastard had? Apparently the never ending 'curse' as his friend would put it would have his body back to normal. However, he wasn't complaining about the eyes as he was able to see ten times better than his old boring brown eyes. He shook his head and glared at him as he closed his book.

"Nothing." he said in a gruff voice.

"I wanna see it." the muffled voice said again leaning over his shoulder.

"It's nothing." he said through gritted teeth.

"See what?"

His eyes snapped over to the new voice and saw those green eyes looking at him from his seat, curiosity in those brilliant eyes of his.

"I-it's nothing! Damn it Kinny!" he said as he caught the poorest kid in their class sneak his hand towards the notebook.

He slapped the hand away and hugged the notebook to his chest. He cursed his luck that the teacher was MIA today and left the entire class to do whatever they wanted.

"Come on Cartman, let us see it?"

Oh those emerald eyes with their curiosity and wonderment. Why did he have to be such a nosy Jew?

"What's the big deal?" said the dark haired guy.

"Its my stuff and I don't wanna show you guys." Cartman said before stuffing his notebook back into his back pack.

He could see Kenny looking ready to take his bag before he pushed it underneath his seat with his leg. Now if the poor bastard wanted it he would have to crawl underneath his chair.

Cartman gave a smug smile as Kenny had pouted with his eyes, some of his blond hair seeping through the orange hoodie that he **STILL** wore. He had claimed that he loved his hoodie too much to throw it out and it was amazing how long it had endured. It still looked good as new; or as good as a 17year old hoodie could be that is.

However, Kenny was easily distracted when Bebe walked across the class room to get to Wendy. Kenny decided to follow the other blonde. Stan just rolled his eyes and began to take Kyle's attention again. Kyle seemed to be just as easily distracted as Kenny. Cartman snorted before taking out his notebook again. He opened it back up. It had all kind of drawings, not all of it was how he would rule the world or Cthulhu and him hanging out or even the Nazi/Hitler pictures with himself standing next to his role model. No. There were some drawings of nicer things. Like Mr. Kitty and Kyle.

He hadn't really changed that much even tho they were all 16 years old, except for Kenny who just turned 17 a couple weeks back. Even though he was the oldest of the group he still acted like the immature pervert he always was. Cartman couldn't help but smirk at how Kenny could act so childish sometimes; as the scene that only happened a few minutes ago confirmed that truth.

But Cartman had changed a little in the physical department. He had gone through a growth spurt and stood at 6'3". Because of his height his weight seemed to spread out. He was still chubby but it was more 'husky' and he truly was 'big boned' as he wasn't really 'fat' but bulky. He was also more attractive to look at and had girl's flirting with him; even a few guys here and there. However he wasn't interested in any of them. The only one he truly cared about was Kyle; that damn Jew rat.

He let out a sigh.

He turned the page to one of his favorite drawings of Kyle he had done. It was Kyle sitting in his desk chewing on his pencil eraser as he concentrated on a very hard math test. Cartman felt he caught the Jew's image perfectly. It almost looked like a black and white photograph if one didn't know any better. Cartman smiled down at the picture and rested his finger gingerly on the face of his obsession.

He let out another sigh, this one a bit longer than the last.

It was here that the lunch bell rang and caught him off guard. He quickly stuffed the book back in his bag and threw it over his shoulder. He watched Kyle put his books away and throw his own bag over his shoulder, still smiling and laughing with Stan. Stan smiled back and scratched the back of his neck as if embarrassed or something. Cartman wrinkled his nose before shaking his head and stepping between the two of them.

Kyle was the shortest out of the four, being 5'7". Stan was the next at 5'10" and Kenny, even with the lack of food from being poor didn't seem to hurt his growth as he stood a good 6' even. However with Cartman's towering height it didn't affect Stan glaring at Cartman for stepping between himself and his best friend. Cartman pretended to not to see it.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving!"

"As if that's news fat-ass." Kyle said with a roll of his eyes but a small smirk on his lips.

Cartman snorted.

"Do you need glasses or something Jew? I'm not **FAT **I'm big boned." Cartman said.

"Sure you don't have a big boner." Kenny said with a laugh.

Cartman scrunched up his face and looked ready to punch his trailer park friend.

"Fuck you Kinney." he growled.

Stan just grew quiet and watched as Cartman took all of the attention of his Super Best Friend. He silently hated the fat-ass. He hated how easily Kyle's attention could be stolen by that anti-Semitic prick just by opening his mouth. He couldn't understand how any of them were **STILL** friends with that asshole. Sure they had known him since Kindergarten but that didn't mean they were stuck with him for the rest of their lives, right?

He walked in silence as he watched Cartman and Kyle go into one of their _'fights'_. They weren't as bad as when they were 10 but they could turn into big fights. However, Stan was noticing that the fights have been getting less vicious with each passing day. He didn't know why it bothered him but all he knew was he was going to keep an extra eye on that fat turd. He was up to something, he just knew it. It had been too long since the fat ass had tried anything that related to killing or doing something embarrassing to his Super Best Friend; like three years.

He glanced over at Kyle. He didn't seem like he was too upset at what Cartman was saying. Maybe he was use to the insults by now? Or did he too notice how empty those threats and names held when Cartman said them? His heart ached and what sucked the most was he knew exactly what he was feeling. He remembering feeling this one time back when they were younger and Kyle was paired up with Wendy for that egg project by Mr. Garrison.

Stan thought Kyle was trying to step in on his territory; try and steal **HIS **Wendy. How stupid did he feel after he realized he was just paranoid. How crazy did he feel after realizing he was more jealous of Wendy stealing **KYLE** away from him and not the other way around. How confused and tormented he felt for years after that experiment that asshole teacher pulled; especially pairing him up with Kyle.

It had felt so...right? Yeah, it felt so right being 'married' to Kyle and taking care of that egg. That had haunted him for years to come and knew that it was one of the many reasons why he couldn't make it work with Wendy in the end. They had broken up near the end of their freshman year of high school. Kyle had comforted him, however he still didn't tell him to this day it was he, Stanley Marsh who broke up with the smart, funny, and beautiful Wendy Testaburger. How could he tell his Super Best Friend the truth? That he loved his Super Best Friend and didn't want to be with anyone else but him.

"Hey Stan?"

Stan blinked as he realized somehow he had his lunch tray with the lunch on it; and they were heading to their usual table. Kyle was looking at him with those concern green eyes of his. Luckily for Stan he wasn't a blusher because if he was he would be red as a tomato at this very moment. He shook his head and gave his secret crush a weak smile.

"Sorry I was daydreaming, what's up?" he asked.

Kyle raised an eyebrow at his friend but shrugged off the look his best friend had been giving him a few minutes ago; before waking him from his daydream.

"I was just saying..." Kyle started again just as they reached their table. "How much I miss Chef's lunches."

Kyle set his tray down and sat across from Cartman who had sat next to Kenny; both of whom were already there as they both brought lunches from home. Stan took his seat next to Kyle as he usually would do. It was lucky that the high school was small as they had been able to have their **'**_**own**_**'** table since they had started high school.

Kenny looked over the _'meal'_ his friends had paid good money.

"Yeah they were the best." Kenny added with a nod.

Stan looked down at the stuff that was suppose to be his 'lunch'.

"Yeah. I miss it too. I'd actually prefer my dad cooking then this shit." Stan said picking up the meat looking object with his spork and watching it fall back down onto the tray with a splat.

"Dude that's bad..." Kyle said also mentally agreeing with Stan on having his dad; tho annoying as hell; a much better cook than the one they had now.

"I don't know why you guys even waste your money on that shit." Cartman said as he pulled out his homemade lunch.

He had stopped getting lunch at school once he realized that the high school lunches weren't as yummy as the ones in elementary; even middle school's lunches were better than this shit and that was saying something. He began to make his own lunch, although no one knew that other than himself. He had made a delicious mini meal that consisted of home made fries that were cut so thin they were like home made chips more than fries. He also had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that had some fluff mixed in with the peanut butter. He also brought a mug with a lid that was filled with some chocolate milk. It's sad that he had to bring his own chocolate milk from home cause the school's was un-drinkable.

Kenny eyed Cartman's food before looking back down at his own one slice of bread folded in half with two slices of bologna and some mayo and mustard sandwich. It was pathetic but it still looked better than the school's lunch. He slowly moved his hand to the zip lock bag of home made chips and slowly grabbed a few of them before shoving them into his mouth.

Cartman didn't see the sneaky poor bastard but he had made more than enough chip/fries were he wouldn't miss a few. If Kenny did get caught, his hand would have been ripped off; especially if he had taken the entire bag. Cartman bit into his sandwich and closed his eyes and made an exaggerated moan.

"Oh this is the best sandwich evar!" he said re-opening his eyes.

"Shut up Cartman." Kyle snorted before looking back at his food.

Cartman rolled his eyes and huffed. Half of him wanted to share his chips with the Jew but the more 'logical' side of his brain said once he offered he would have to give **EVERYONE** his chips and they would expect it every day. He wasn't going to be cooking for **EVERYONE**. He reached into his bag of chips and ate a few. Although he wouldn't mind cooking just for Kyle. However he shook that thought out of his head and continued to eat his lunch.

Stan decided to not even touch the food anymore and decided that he was going to ask his mom if she could make his lunch. He knew the most likely response would be that he was a 'big boy' and could make his own lunch. He sighed as he played with his lunch. After a few minutes a thought came to his mind.

"Hey did you guys want to come over for a sleep over or something? I mean we do have a four day weekend, plus my parents are going away for this entire weekend." Stan said looking at Kyle and Kenny.

He regretted mentioning it in front of Cartman but there wasn't any other 'good' time to mention it other than at lunch. Maybe the fat-ass would have plans with Butters. He seemed to be growing closer to the nervous young man over the years and maybe they were going to do whatever they did when they hung out.

"Count me in!" Kenny said with a smile.

He never turned down a chance to get a decent meal for dinner let alone play video games with his best friends.

"I don't know, I still got to finish up that essay due on Tuesday. Not to mention your parents won't be there and I don't think my mom would allow that..." Kyle said glancing at his Super Best Friend before looking back down at his _'food'._

Cartman hesitated. He didn't want to go if Kyle wasn't going.

"You can just tell your mom that you finished it and then when you come over work on it. That way when you finish it you'll already be over? Plus your mom won't find out about my parents not being home. Just say we are working on that essay...maybe even make it the whole weekend!" Stan said growing excited but looked at his SBB with pleading eyes.

Kyle looked into Stan's eyes for a moment longer. Cartman felt his blood slowly boiling. He wished those eyes would shine like that for him and **HIM **alone. Meanwhile, Stan couldn't help but almost get caught up into those beautiful eyes.

"Alright. I would just need to get my stuff...but you sure it would be okay to spend the night for _**THREE**_ nights?" Kyle asked with worry in those emerald eyes of his.

"Dude it will be fine. Besides, it will be like old times." Stan said with a wide smile.

"Yeah! We could play **WOW** or even **Guitar Hero** or just stay up all night telling scary stories. Come on guys let's do it!" Kenny said in a rushed muffle jumble word mess.

"I'm in." Cartman said with a nod finishing off his lunch.

However it seemed like everyone was staring at Kyle, waiting for his answer.

"Alright..." he said a bit hesitatingly but a wide smile on his face.

That smile of his could melt the coldest of hearts; that was something everyone at the table could agree on. At that moment the bell rang. They all got up and tossed their trash away, all filled with excitement about the weekend that was sure to be the best weekend in the history of weekends.

Stan looked over at Kyle while the last class of the day seemed to drag on. He couldn't help but think how the sleeping arrangements would be. Whenever Kyle would just sleep over, he would share the same bed as him. Even though they were obviously 'out growing' that old habit, they still did it. They were just use to doing it. However, whenever Cartman and Kenny came over, everyone slept in a sleeping bag in the living room; including Stan. His mom thought it was rude if he slept in a bed while his friends slept on the floor.

He would rather have Cartman and Kenny sleep down stairs while Kyle and himself sleep in his bed upstairs but he knew that would sound so...gay. And he wasn't gay! He still found girl's attractive and the only guy he was attractive to was Kyle...so that didn't make him gay, it meant he liked Kyle.

His heart skipped a beat when Kyle glanced over at him and gave a big smile. Stan could tell that Kyle was looking forward to the weekend and couldn't contain his excitement. He grinned back before Kyle turned back to listening to the teacher.

Cartman sat behind Kyle and just stared at the back of his head. A whole weekend with the Jew, hippie, and poor bastard. It would be fun he was sure of that but he had an uneasy feeling in his gut. It had been too long since they had all done a full weekend of just hanging out. Wait that was a lie. They had done it for Kenny's birthday but** THAT **was something else. Cartman shook his head as the memories from that **ONE** night had gone all crazy and was he guessed a 'normal' South Park night.

However he was sure this weekend was going to be an **ACTUAL** '_**normal' **_weekend. It would be nice for a change at least and what made it sweeter was the fact he would be with Kyle the entire time. Sure, he was also stuck with the other two assholes but it would be like old times. The good old days as it were.

He let out a sigh as he continued to stare at the back of those loose red curls sticking out from underneath the hat. It wasn't his green trade mark hat. No, he upgraded to a nice brown snow cap. Kyle had replaced his old hat in the beginning of their freshman year; since it got destroyed by some stuck up seniors. Cartman secretly took 'care' of those bastards after making his sweet Jew cry for a couple of days. The only other person who knew where those ass wipes are now were himself and Butters. And he knew Butters wouldn't say anything because that would be called an '_accomplish' _or something along those lines.

After the hat was destroyed, Kyle bought; with his own money from a summer time job; that brown snow cap. He declared that it was a '_**good thing they destroyed it, I needed a new hat anyway'. **_Cartman knew better but didn't mind the change. It meant he could see some of those beautiful red locks of his. Actually, Kyle's hair wasn't as red when they were kids. No, the hair mellowed out to a dark auburn brownish red color. However, Kyle was still embarrassed of his hair and liked keeping it hiding under a hat, except when he was home or even in Stan's house.

Cartman smiled at the thought of being able to see Kyle's hair for an entire weekend. He grimaced at how gay that thought was. However, he shook the thought from his brain. He had bigger problems to really worry about. It would be a long weekend and without Stan's parents there who knew what would happen. Knowing Kenny, he would bring booze. He himself didn't drink as he hated the effects it had on his family; but he loved to watch other people get drunk. Cartman was thinking about maybe doing the same thing this time. Or even try to make Kyle drunk...damn he was so cute when he was drunk...

Cartman closed his eyes with a smile on his face. He could remember the last time Kyle was drunk. He got all cute; cuter than he already was and would be **EXTRA** touchy with everyone. It was nice. Cartman let out a content smile. However, it didn't last long as he could feel someone looking at him, or rather glaring at him. He peeked open an eye and noticed it was Stan. He blinked his eyes open before staring back at the dark haired young man. Stan just sat in his seat with a grim look on his face with a hint of suspicion. It was kind of creepy sometimes that Stan could always tell when Cartman had a plan on doing something to the Jew. It seemed that stare was Cartman's '_warning_' to not do what he was thinking of doing to Kyle.

Cartman snorted and gave him a look saying: what you looking at hippie? Stan continued to stare a little longer until his attention was pulled away by Kyle passing him a note. Cartman let out a sigh of annoyance. He stared up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. He hoped that this weekend would go smoothly.

At this the last bell of the day rang and his eyes snapped open. He got up and he got his bag. He looked over at Kyle and Stan as they seemed to be gathering their stuff as well and were chatting away.

"Okay so we'll all meet back at my house around 6 o'clock. We'll order a pizza or something." Stan said looking at everyone before giving Cartman a warning glare.

Cartman just rolled his eyes as he pulled his backpack onto his back.

"Sounds good to me." Kenny said with a nod.

At this Kyle and Stan left the room chit chatting about what the group could do for four whole days and three whole nights. Kenny glanced over to Cartman with a raised eye brow.

"What?" Cartman asked with a slight annoyance to his tone, pulling his book bag closer to his back and began to walk out of the class room.

"You got that look in your eyes..." Kenny said walking along side the slightly taller man; his own worn back pack pressed against his own back.

"What look?" Cartman said with a sigh and roll of the eyes.

"The one where you are thinking too much. Don't do it too much or your brain will explode." Kenny said with a snicker.

"Hardy har har." Cartman said with a low growl.

The two walked out of the school and started heading to Cartman's car. It was a two door 2012** Ford Shelby GT500.** It was a deep red color, almost crimson with a midnight blue strip that ran from back to front that went over the hood of the car. He grin at his 'baby'. His mom had bought it for him when he had passed his driver's test and got his license officially.

Kenny walked to the other side of the door and climbed in just as Cartman unlocked the door. Kenny had his own car but it made no sense for him to drive it when he barely had any gas money to drive the thing; let a lone the fact it was just barely able to drive in the first place. He had been working on fixing the damn thing but every time he would get something fixed it would be broken again by someone crashing it or it being crashed into.

Cartman didn't mind giving him a ride but he didn't nor would he admit it aloud that he liked the company of the poor bastard. He closed his door and started the engine.

"Sweet..." he mumbled to himself with a wide smile.

It was always a beautiful sound to his ears hearing the humming of a car engine starting up. He pulled out of the school parking lot and headed to Kenny's house first. They decided that Kenny would get his stuff first and then go back to Cartmans and wait until it was time to head over to Stan's house.

The drive to Kenny's house wasn't too far, especially since Cartman had a heavy foot as it were. The two sat as Cartman's I Pod played in the stereo, the song: **All Messed Up **by **Sum 41**. Both of the boys sung along to the lyrics with wide grins, Cartman drumming on his steering wheel and slightly nodding his head to the beat. Kenny's words, although muffled, were still in tune with the song.

By the time the song ended they had reached Kenny's house. Kenny grabbed his book bag.

"Thanks, I'll be right back." he said before rushing out of the car and heading to his broken down house.

Cartman let out a sigh and closed his eyes as he listened to the next song that began to play. **When Your Heart Stops Beating** by **Sum 41** played he smirked and began to sing along with that song. However, his mind was thinking about Kyle as he sang. His fingers drumming on the steering wheel again as he continued to sing. His head bobbed to the beat and he closed his eyes as he continued to drum and sing the song.

This song always reminded him of Kyle for some reason. He wasn't sure why but he felt as if it was 'their' song, if they ever had one that is. However, as if he would tell anyone, even Kenny that little fact. However he didn't notice that Kenny was back and in the car just snickering as he watched his friend bang his head and drum fiercely on the steering wheel on the guitar solo. Kenny couldn't help but bang his head along with his friend and play air guitar along with Cartman's steer drumming. The two of them were like that until the song ended.

Cartman opened his eyes and almost jumped out of the car after realizing Kenny was back. Kenny laughed as he waved at his friend. Kenny was now wearing some blue jeans with his orange hoodie still covering his face; however Cartman knew that once they got to Stan's house that hoodie would be tossed aside somewhere, most likely tossed next to Kyle's hat. Cartman smiled at the thought of seeing Kyle with out his hat. He shook his head when he realized Kenny was giving him a strange look.

"So?"

"So what?" Cartman asked with a raised eye brow.

"Aren't we going to your house now?" Kenny asked, securing his duffel bag that most likely had some clothes, which he would be washing at Stan's house; as their washer consisted of the tub and a washboard.

"Yeah." Cartman said before driving off to his house.

Stan had given Kyle a ride to school that day, being that Stan had to share his car with his mom; although it was really **HER** car. But still, he didn't mind spending the extra time with his Super Best Friend. Besides, it gave him a chance to ask him what he wanted to do just so they had ideas to throw out when they all hung out later that night.

Stan glanced over at Kyle who was looking out the window, his head in his hand as he leaned against the window. He seemed more so in thought more than usual.

"What's up dude?"

"Huh?" Kyle asked blinking over at his friend.

"You've been out of it today since lunch. What, did that shit upset your stomach or something?" Stan asked, a hint of concern in his voice as he hoped that wasn't the case.

Kyle smiled fondly at his friend and how concern he truly seemed to be.

"No...I was just thinking about...well, it's just been so long since we **REALLY **all hung out and I was thinking...well...I don't know...maybe spending all three nights and four days would be a bit...you know...too much." Kyle said before turning back out to look at the scenery going by.

Stan couldn't help but turn with wide eyes at Kyle. He was snapped out of his stupor when he heard a honk and noticed he was driving on the wrong side of the road and almost ran into what looked to a crimson color car with a midnight blue stripe down the middle. However, his brain really wasn't processing that at the moment. He couldn't believe he just heard what he heard from his Super Best Friend.

They were silent for a bit before Stan cleared his throat.

"If you don't want to hang out dude that's fine. We can always do it another time...or you can just spend tonight if you want?" Stan said, his face trying not to show how hurt he was but he was sure it was obvious, especially in his voice.

"No dude. I...I don't know what I was thinking when I said that. I'm sorry, I **DO** want to hang with you guys...I'm just...I don't know...getting a weird feeling that something **WEIRD** will happen, and not the 'normal' weird." Kyle said not sure how to explain the small pain in his gut.

Stan stared out at the road in front of him. They were almost to Kyle's house; as it wasn't that far from school. They went back to being silent again however Stan let out a sigh and ran a hand quickly through his black hair.

"Dude everything will be fine. It will be just like it use to. I'll order a pizza 20 minutes before you guys come over that way it will be there almost when you guys get there. I'm sure after some pizza and some vids you'll get back into the swing of things and shit." Stan said glancing over quickly to Kyle with a smile.

Kyle looked at his friend before giving him a heart stopping smile that almost made Stan swerve into on coming traffic again.

"Alright...I'm probably just tired or something. I can't wait for this weekend." Kyle said with that smile again.

Luckily, Stan had arrived at Kyle's house and was parked in front of it so he could appreciate and enjoy that smile that was just for him; Stan.

"Same here dude. So I'll see you around 6 then." Stan said with a smile almost as bright as Kyle's but not as bright.

Kyle nodded with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks before heading out of the car and towards his house. Stan watched his Super Best Friend until he disappeared behind that door, not without turning around and waving in his direction. Stan smiled and waved back before pulling away from the house and heading to his own.

He was so happy that his sister was in college and lived **AT** the college, even tho it was only in Denver. He was also happy that his parents were away on some '_second honey moon'_ or some stupid shit. They had learned over the years that whenever their relationship was _'on the rocks_' they could prevent them from divorcing by going on a 'second honey-moon' which it would usually work as they would come back happier than before they left.

Stan walked into the empty house and was happy that his parents had only left that morning. He didn't really have to straighten up or anything. Sure it was just his friends coming over, but it didn't mean he wanted them to come over to a messy house. It was fine to mess it up when they came over tho; that was totally except-able. 

Stan walked up to his room and dropped his back pack on the ground next to the door and decided to bring all of his movies and video games down stairs to the living room that way they wouldn't have to leave that room; except to go to the bathroom obviously. He even grabbed the sleeping bags and laid them down folded up next to the couch. He set up all of the gaming systems that he had, just in case they felt like; on the fly, to play a certain game. That way they would just have to change the out put on the TV instead of keep switching the hook up of the gaming systems. Luckily the TV was new enough to have enough outlets to support all of his gaming systems.

Stan smiled as he looked around the room. He was ready for this weekend to be the best weekend ever! He was also happy that his mom left him some money to order out not to mention his dad had added some extra cash just cause. He was happy for the extra cash cause he could actually** AFFORD **to buy dinner for four boys for three nights. He looked at his phone and noticed it was time to order the pizzas. He called up the local pizza place and put in the order. Four Large pizzas. One had all meat on it for mostly Cartman, one plan cheese for Kyle as he couldn't have half the toppings as they weren't kosher or he was allerigic to them, one with everything including anchovies for Kenny, and the last one had Sausage, Pepporini, Peppers, olives, onions, and mushrooms for himself.

They would each have their own pizza which was fine because they knew whatever they didn't finish would just be breakfast the next day. He pulled out a couple of chips that he had bought for himself to eat for this weekend and some Cheeze Poofs and poured them all into some bowls. He pulled out some left over acholo he had hidden from their last sleep over which was a little over a year ago. He had also ordered three 2 liter Pepsis which would work perfectly with the Cherry vodka to mix with the Pepsi.

The door bell rang which caused the dark haired boy jump before looking back at his phone. It was 5:48pm. The pizza shouldn't be coming for another 10 minutes and the guys were suppose to come around 6. However, Stan smiled. He knew who it could be and was happy. He rushed to the door and opened it to find that he was correct.

There stood Kyle in some jeans and a loose green shirt. He had his back pack on his back but he could tell that it was lighter than it usually was meaning it had more clothes than school books in it. Kyle stood there with a big grin, his beautiful emerald eyes shinning as the setting sun made his body look almost angelic from behind him. Stan felt his breath hitch at the sight and couldn't move for a few minutes until Kyle cleared his throat. Stan shook his head and grinned wide back and moved back to let Kyle into the house.

Once inside, Kyle took of his cap and placed it on a coat rack that was also for hats that was by the door. He looked around the living room and found that Stan seemed to be ready for the weekend and looked as if he didn't plan on them **EVER** leaving the living room period. Kyle chuckled as he tossed his back pack towards the sleeping bags and sat on the couch.

"Looks like you already started with out us." he said as he pointed at the glass of Pepsi that was almost half way empty.

"Yeah well, I figure you guys will catch up to me eventually." Stan said as his grin wided even more.

"Cherry vodka?" Kyle asked with a hopeful look.

"Yup."

"Sweet!" Kyle said and before he could even ask, Stan already began to pour his Super Best Friend the mix.

He handed Kyle the drink and he took a sip and smiled.

"Can't even taste the acholo. You should totally be a baretender Stan; you have a knack for making drinks." Kyle said taking another sip of the delicious drink.

"Nah, it wouldn't be as fun it I made it a caerrer." Stan said with a shake of his head and sat down next to his Super Best Friend on the couch.

The two sat there in quiet for a while before Stan turned on the TV and turned it to an old re-run of Terrance and Phillip. They had ended a few years back but on certain channels they still played the re-runs, especially the older ones. The two sat deeper into the couch and began to laugh and mouth all the lines to the episodes that they've seen too many times to count. They continued to watch the re-run mouthing the words and laughing before a banging was heard on the door.

"It's open!" Stan screamed before laughing as Terriance farted in Phillip's face.

The door opened and in walked Cartman and Kenny.

"Sup fagets." Cartman said before taking off his coat and putting it on top of Kyle's on the coat rack.

Kenny closed the door behind the two of them and took off his hoodie. He was wearing jeans and an old orange shirt that seemed like the _**'nicest' **_shirt he had. He walked past Kyle and Stan and walked straight to where the laundry room was. Stan and Kyle laughed. They figured he would wash his clothes.

Cartman was wearing a nice polo shirt that was a light blue color with some dark colored jeans. His brown hair was combed back which made his features even more handsome. He threw his bag next to Kyles before noticing how close they were sitting. His eyes narrowed for a moment before he let out a sigh and plastered a fake smile on his lips.

"So I see you're starting the party with out us eh?" Cartman said before sitting next to Kyle and stretching out his arms, his one arm resting right behind Kyle while the other went behind Kenny, as he came back with a non-acholoic Pepsi in his hand.

"Couldn't wait on your fat ass forever." Kyle said with a chuckle.

His comment was light hearted and Cartman could tell and only rolled his eyes, but had a small smirk on his lips.

"Oh by the way..." Cartman said with a glare over at Stan, who blinked at him not sure why he was getting a glare.

"You need to watch the road better, you almost caused me to crash, which would have killed Kinny." Cartman said.

"Yeah!" Kenny said, his voice being a nice tenor; now that he wasn't muffled he had a voice that was soothing to the ears.

"Don't even joke about that...and I didn't know that was '_your'_ car." Stan said scratching the back of his head.

"Just pay attention next time." Cartman said with a roll of his eyes.

At that moment the doorbell rang. Stan jumped up and went to the door. He opened it and found the pizza guy standing there. However, it was Craig. Of all the people...

"It will be $34.89." he said his voice still emotionless as much as his face was.

"Sup dude, didn't know you were a delivery guy." Stan said handing over the money and taking the pizzas away.

Craig just gave a snort and gave his famous middle finger before counting the money and noticing that Stan gave him a pretty nice tip. He looked at him before nodding as a sign of respect before flipping him the bird one last time before leaving.

Stan couldn't help but laugh before closing the door with his foot and having a bag that had more Pepsi in it wrapped around his arm. Kyle rushed over to him and took two of the pizza boxes away from him.

"Dude you're gonna drop them if you carry all of them." he scolded before putting the two boxes on the table that was infront of the couch.

"Thanks." Stan said with a smile before putting down the other two boxes.

He brought the Pepsi's to the kitchen and put them in the fridge. He would save them for later as he already had one open already. He made himself another drink before calling out.

"Anyone else want a drink?" he called knowing Kyle probably would and Cartman might.

Kenny didn't really like drinking as his father drank and look how that turned out? He was abusive and ignored his children. His mother wasn't any better. So Kenny had vowed to never drink. He also claimed it was fun to watch other people act stupid, can't enjoy that if you are drunk yourself.

"Sure!" came Kyle.

"Make mine extra strong!" Cartman said.

He could handle his liquor. He contributed that to his size. So whenever he would have a drink he would always get it stronger than everyone elses.

Stan began to make the drinks and carried them back into the living room. He watched as Kenny was already digging into his pizza. At least Kyle had the manners to wait for Stan and...Cartman? Well, it seemed he was being poliet to or maybe he was waiting for his drink? Who knew with him. Cartman saw Stan with the drinks and smiled. He liked Stan's drinks. He could make a strong drink and you couldn't even taste the alcholo.

Stan handed him his drink. Cartman nodded at him before sipping it. No taste at all. He grinned as he took a gulp of it. Kyle opened up his box and began to eat as he took sips from his own glass. Stan flopped down next to his Super Best Friend and grabbed his own box. All four of them began to eat as if they hadn't eatten in years; although three out of the four either didn't eat lunch or had what was more like a snack at lunch time.

They watched some old re-runs of Terrance and Phillip and laughed and mouth the lines. They continued to watch it until another show came on. By that time they had already eatten most of their pizzas. Cartman had two more drinks while Kyle had another one. Kenny sipped from his plain Pepsi.

"So what now?" Kyle asked.

Stan thought for a moment before a thought came to his mind.

"Wait you should probably work on that essay before you forget."

"I already did it. When I got home I quickly wrote it on my computer. I wanted to enjoy this weekend without worrying about homework." He said with a smile.

Stan melted at the smile as did Cartman. Kenny rolled his eyes before getting up and stretching.

"I'm gonna take a leak." he said before heading to the bathroom.

"Breaking the seal already?" Cartman said with a snicker.

"That only works if have been drinking alcholo." Kenny said while rolling his eyes.

"It works when you don't drink too. You've drank a lot of soda so far. Once you peep after drinking that much you're gonna keep going." Cartman said laughing as Kenny stuck his tongue at him before heading off.

Stan got up and went to the tv.

"So should we play a game?" he asked turning around and almost snarled after seeing how close Cartman was to Kyle.

That arm, tho innocently resting behind Kyle looked as if it was too close. As if one wrong move Cartman could pull his Super Best Friend to his side in a sideways hug. He shook his head and let out a breath. Luckily neither of them noticed his reaction and were thinking about what to play.

"We can always play **Guitar Hero**?" Kyle suggested.

Cartman nodded.

"I'll play drums." Cartman said with a snicker.

He loved the drums. He could bang on them as hard as he wanted and it was like a stress relief. He would play them whenever school was giving his shit or whenever his mom came home drunk with a guy he didn't know or like. He shook his head as he didn't want to think about that right now.

"I'll sing!" Kenny said excitedly as he came back into the room.

He loved to sing, however he never really got a chance to show it off. It wasn't like the high school they went to had a muscial department or anything like that. He wanted to go to a performing arts high school but it was too far away and the closest one to South Park cost money that his family didn't have. Besides, he would miss his friends and especially the fat ass tho he wouldn't admit that out loud.

"So that means one of us needs to play bass..." Stan said.

"Why can't we both play guitar?" Kyle asked with a shrug.

Stan thought about it for a moment before nodding. They hadn't played together in a while and was wondering if they still 'got it'. Well, they would find out soon enough. Stan put the game in and went to grab the instruments out of the closet. He had to dust off the mic and the drums as he rarely used them. Cartman and Kenny moved the table out of the way so they could set up the drums. Kyle 'directed' them where it should be put.

It seemed no one was feeling the liquor yet, however Stan would fix that as he made another round of drinks.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were **TRYING** to get me drunk." Kyle laughed but sipped his drink anyway.

"Slip any date rape drugs in there while you poured." Kenny said wiggling his eye brows at Stan.

Stan glared at the blond and punched him in the shouler tho not too hard.

"Shut up."

Cartman looked a little weiry at Kyle's drink. Stan was being overly generous tonight with the alcholo. Sure, Kenny had supplied a lot of the alcholo but still, it wasn't like Stan to keep pouring them out like he was. His attention was pulled away as the game turned on. He took his seat at the drums while Kenny stood in the front holding on to the mic. He had synched the controller and had control over the list. He began to pick songs and make the play list pretty long.

The first song that played was **Ace of Spades **by **Motorhead.** They did pretty good however, they knew that after a few more songs they would get into the swing of things. The next one was **Fat Lip **by **Sum 41**. This song they did a lot better, especially since Kenny's voice had warmed up from the first song. They played a few more songs and soon they had played almost a half an hour full of songs. The last song was **Higher Ground **by the **Red Hot Chili Peppers.** However by that time they were all loosing feeling in their fingers and Kenny's voice was starting to feel the stress of using it as long as he had.

In between, however, Stan had made quick drinks. After two more drinks Cartman had a nice buzz and stopped drinking. However, Kyle seemed to be downing them like water. He had already had 5 or 6, he lost count really after 4. Kyle had messed up the last three songs and almost caused them to fail. However, they were still having fun despite that.

Although Kyle began to get all _'touchy'_. Cartman had been sitting closest to him and was enjoying the attention he was getting by the one whose been his obsession for so long. His hand gingerly touched his thigh, patting it. Cartman didn't know how much more he could take. However, he could tell that Stan wasn't liking the attention Cartman was getting from the half ginger, which caused him to snicker at the dark haired young man.

Kenny seemed to be either be oblivious or just pretending to be oblivious. He looked over at the movies Stan had brought down and decided to pick the most scariest movie out of the group.

**Paranomal Activities. **

**(End of Chapter One.)**

I know that was long. It was 16 page _ 17 if you include the disclaimers and author notes at the beginning and this small one at the end. I hope you guys liked this. Please let me know if I should continue it. If so, I promise to try and make each chapter as long as this one was. I don't know how many chapters this will be. I usually would write an outline but for this story I have none...all I know is I want this story to be a Cartman/Kyle/Stan (_with Kyle on the bottom most likely haha)_. I don't know how to pull it off but I will do my best.

I hope you guys enjoyed this and please read and review! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **See Chapter One.**

**Added:**

I do not own **Call of Duty Ghost**. I am not making a profit by using it in this fan fiction.

I do not own Ritz. It is owned by the Nabisco company. I own neither of them and I am not making a profit from mentioning/using it in this fan fic.

All disclaimers mentioned above apply to this and all future chapters following this chapter.

**Warnings: ****See Chapter One.**

**A/N**: So thank you to those of you who reviewed ^_^. I will continue with this. Not sure how it will go or how long this story will be. Although, I don't think it will be too long of a story, considering the chapters are long hahaha. This one was also 14 chapters! I was going to leave it with a worse cliff hanger but that would have made the chapter shorter and I promised it would be at least 14 pages long. I try not to disappoint.

There is a little cuteness in this chapter, with some action, and two shower scenes... sort of hahaha. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Thanks to: **yaoilover10**, **idkgirl27,** and **Guest** (_as you didn't put a name :p _). Thank you for your reviews and positive feedback ^_^. I hope you all like this new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Kyle had seen this movie so many times. He owned the movie himself for Christ sake. So why was he so scared? Why was his heart beating as if it was going to bust out of his chest? It had to be the alcohol But he wasn't feeling like he was drunk. He peeked out from behind his fingers that were covering his face and glanced over at Cartman.

He was so handsome when he wasn't being an asshole. His face was calm looking as he watched the horrific scene on the screen. His arm was still lazily draped behind him and he was unusually close. However, Kyle realized he was enjoying the closeness with the _'fatass'_. He removed his hands from his face, however had to recover them when a sound from the TV caught his attention and he saw a scene that scared him too much.

Kyle jumped and began to shiver. He didn't know what was wrong with him. It had to be the alcohol He glanced over at Stan through his fingers. Stan was looking at him but turned his head back to the TV quickly. Kyle noticed it tho. The look in his Super Best Friend's eyes looked as if he had been staring at him the entire time. As if he wasn't watching the movie. He also noticed that Stan was sitting extra close to him, just like Cartman was.

Kyle didn't seem to mind the closeness of his Super Best Friend. Yeah...the alcohol had to be doing this to him, it just had to be. He glanced over at Kenny who seemed to be getting up and going to the bathroom every 10 minutes or so. Cartman was right, Kenny had broke the seal. Kyle let out a sigh before closing his eyes and leaning back into the couch. He was starting to get a headache and he wasn't having much fun anymore as he couldn't even watch the damn movie without closing his eyes through it.

The sigh seemed to catch both Cartman's and Stan's attention. Cartman raised an eye brow before moving his arm from behind Kyle and turned to look at him.

"Dude, you don't look so good." Stan said.

"I wonder why..." Cartman snorted while rolling his eyes.

"What does that mean?" Stan asked with narrow eyes.

"Exactly how it sounds hippie. If you hadn't been giving the Jew here all that alcohol he would be enjoying himself but no, you just had to try and get him drunk or some shit like that."

"I—I was not!" Stan stuttering a bit and shook his head.

Kyle covered his ears and screamed.

"Will you guys knock it off?! I have a headache...I'm going to bed." He said before opening his eyes and standing up, loosing his balance and stumbled.

He felt strong arms wrap around him and held him steady. He was expecting it to be Stan and looked up to thank his Super Best Friend but was surprised to see that it was Cartman. He looked down into those emerald eyes with a bit of concern.

No...that couldn't be right, could it? Cartman being concerned for Kyle? Pss...now Kyle **KNEW** the alcohol was affecting his mind.

"Stupid Jew..." Cartman grumbled with a small smirk as he continued to hold Kyle in his arms.

Kenny had come back from his peeing break and shook his head.

"Dude, you look so gay right now." he said with a chuckle.

"Shut up Kinney." Cartman growled before backing off of Kyle until Kyle was just standing in front of him.

Stan stood up at this point and didn't know what to do. When he saw Kyle stumble he tried to get up fast enough to catch him but Cartman seemed to be quicker for some reason. Maybe he had a little too much to drink as well. After all, he continued to drink with Kyle while Cartman had stopped some hours ago.

"I guess we should all go to sleep." Stan suggested.

Kenny groaned. That was one of the other reasons why he hated drinking, it made you so tired after a while. He wanted to spend most of the night playing vids and watching more scary movies. However, he knew they still had a few more days and nights to do whatever they wanted. He just hoped that it wouldn't be this awkward the whole weekend.

"I'm staying up." Kenny said with a huff before going to the TV and looking through the games that he could play single player.

"As long as you use my head set that's fine. That way you can mute the TV." Stan said with a sigh.

"**WOO HOO!**" Kenny shouted in delight as he pulled out **Call Of Duty: Ghosts. **

Kyle laughed at Kenny, while Cartman and Stan both rolled their eyes.

"Let's put them over here." Stan suggested grabbing his sleeping bag.

He walked over close to where the bathroom was and it was far enough away from the TV so the light wouldn't bother them. Kyle set up his sleeping bag next to Stan and Cartman set his up next to Kyle. It wasn't like he did it fully on purpose or anything, it wasn't like he could lay the sleeping bag next to Stan as he was close to the wall.

The three boys all got into their sleeping bags and got ready to sleep. Kyle was the first to be knocked out. His soft snores being the only indication that he was out cold. Cartman stared up at the ceiling. His obsession was so close yet so far. He could feel his heart beating a little bit faster in his chest. He glanced over at Kyle and saw his back facing his way. He wished that he could see Kyle's face. He wish he could spoon up next to that half ginger and have him snuggle into his chest. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes.

Stan turned to face his Super Best Friend and smiled as he got to see that beautiful face of his. Kyle's features were so soft and gentle looking. Stan wanted to brush away a stray auburn strand away. However, he was able to control himself from doing so. He let out a long sigh before closing his eyes.

"What's wrong with you hippie?" Cartman asked from the other side of Kyle's sleeping form.

His voice was low but loud enough for Stan to hear him.

"Nothing..."

Cartman let out his own sigh. He could tell that the sigh Stan had released wasn't _'nothing_'. However, he was starting to get too sleepy to even bother asking anything more. Cartman just grunted before laying on his back and closed his eyes. He could feel himself slowly drift off into a deep slumber. Soon Stan fell asleep face to face with Kyle's, tho not really up close or anything _'gay_' like that.

Kyle was the first one to stir. He slowly opened his eyes. He felt his entire body wrapped in a nice warmth. He tried to sit up but found himself unable to really move. His eyes blinked open a bit and found himself face to face with Stan. Now, that had happened many times before, though it was when they were sharing his bed. It had gotten so normal for them that if they **HADN'T **woken up in each others arms then there was something wrong. No, his eyes were widened at something else. He could feel a nice warmth behind him and was able to turn his head just enough to look behind him.

Cartman had some how, during the night, cuddled up against his back and had his face nestled in the back of Kyle's neck! Both Stan and Cartman had their hands wrapped around Kyle's waist. What made it even more awkward, if that wasn't awkward enough that is; was the fact Stan and Cartman's arms and hands were mixed together **AS** they were holding Kyle.

Kyle's entire face turned red. This wasn't the alcohol anymore. He felt his heart skip a beat and he felt too comfortable in this position. He didn't want to get up but he knew if he didn't some how escape from their grips, well it would be only kind of interesting to see their reactions. Kyle calmed himself down just a bit to look around and see how he could escape with out waking either boy. He slowly removed the hands that were around his waist and began to slowly jiggle out of their grip. It took a while but he was finally able to escape their grip.

However, Kyle had to hold back a laugh. The moment he had scooted away the two boys, looking to cuddle with something it seemed, clung to each other. It was actually cute how Cartman had his head on top of Stan's, whose head was nestled into the taller teen's chest. Kyle shook his head and covered his hand to keep the laugh down. It was also amazing that their sleeping bags didn't get all jumbled up together. Which made it even more amazing Kyle was able to get out of their grip **AND** his sleeping bag with out ripping it or waking them up.

"About damn time..." came a mumble.

Kyle blinked and turned around to see Kenny with two cups of coffee in his hands. He handed one to Kyle with a smirk.

"Mornin' sunshine." he added with a sly smile.

"What time is it?" Kyle asked taking the coffee and taking a sip.

Kenny seemed to know he liked his coffee black.

"11:53 in the morning."

"Did you even go to sleep last night?" Kyle asked with a raised eye brow before the two of them headed into the kitchen and sat in the chairs there.

"Nope, but it was hard to sleep when you three were having a cuddling threesome going on." Kenny chuckled.

"Hey, they cuddled me!" Kyle said in his defense, although he had a slight blush on his cheeks.

Kenny raised an eyebrow and smirked, although it was hidden behind the coffee mug.

"Could have fooled me..." Kenny mumbled before turning serious.

"Listen, you might want to know something..." Kenny began.

He wanted to end this. He wanted to just enjoy this entire weekend. However, he knew that it would only be awkward the** ENTIRE **weekend if Kyle didn't realize that the fatass and his Super Best Friend had feelings for him. Which, Kenny knew that Kyle had feelings for both of them too. He knew it would be interesting to see what would happen and he wished to get all the _'drama'_ out of the way on the first day.

He thought that if he could tell Kyle in private the entire situation as soon as possible then everything would be fixed before dinner that night. Kyle raised an eye brow at Kenny and took a sip from his coffee mug. He waited patiently to hear what the usually quiet teen had to say.

"**WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?!"**

Kyle and Kenny both blinked at each other for a moment.

"**GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"**

"**YOU GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF A ME YOU FAGOT!"**

Kyle and Kenny began to laugh. It seemed their two friends had just woken up. They got up, bringing their cups with them and headed into the living room.

Cartman couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he had woken up in the arms of that fucking hippie. He had thought he was holding Kyle and was in bliss. That is until he noticed the black hair under his head and blue eyes looking up at him in surprise.

Stan thought he too was cuddling with Kyle, although that usually happened when the half ginger would sleep over anyway. However, he didn't expect to find himself wrapped into strong arms and pressed against Cartman's firm chest, tho still had enough fat to make it comfy. Stan shook his head of that thought and glared up at surprise blue eyes. Did Cartman wear those contacts to bed? He must have. He shook his head again to clear his thoughts again.

It was here that the two of them had screamed at each other. However, neither of them had let go of the other until they heard a clearing of a throat.

They turned to the noise and found an amused Kenny and Kyle. It was Kyle who had cleared his voice.

"You make a cute couple." Kenny said with a smirk before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Shut up Kinny!" Cartman yelled before letting go of Stan and getting out of the sleeping bag.

He stood up with a glare mixed with a small pout.

Stan snorted and did the same, tho he '_dusted_' himself off, as if Cartman was dirty or something before he let out a long sigh.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Stan asked, with a more calmer voice; glaring at Cartman.

"Me? **ME?! **What the fuck is **YOUR** problem? You were snuggled against **MY** chest!"

"You were hugging me to** YOUR** chest!" Stan said, pinched the bridge of his nose as if he was about to get a headache.

"Why don't you guys drink some coffee first before you start arguing?" Kyle said pointing at his half full coffee mug.

Both of the boys looked over at their friend and then back at each other. They both nodded in agreement. Besides they really didn't want to confront the issue of them **ENJOYING **their snuggling. Yes, coffee was a really good idea.

All four boys sat around the kitchen table just sipping on their coffees, in silence. It went on like that for a while before Stan realized something.

"So, were you up all night Kenny?" Stan asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah. I was on a really good killing streak and by the time I noticed the time it was like 7 in the morning. I figured why not just stay up, right? I mean that's what this weekend is for right?" Kenny said with a grin and then sipping from his mug again.

"True." Kyle said with a nod and sipping his own coffee.

He got up and went to the coffee pot.

"Anyone else need more coffee?"

"Yeah." Cartman and Stan said at the same time before eying each other.

After the shock of waking up in each others arms they had lost their anger and were more so confused. They really didn't want to bring that incident up as they weren't sure what would happen if they** DID** bring it back up.

Kyle smiled before taking both of their cups and filling them up and putting cream and sugar in Cartman's; while putting milk in Stan's mug. Kenny handed Kyle his cup without even asking which earned him a rolling of the eyes but Kyle still filled up his mug too.

"So...left overs for breakfast?" Stan asked.

"I don't feel like it..." Kyle said.

He wasn't much of a left over kinda guy, well not for the mornings anyway. He would rather have a nice breakfast, maybe some eggs and turkey sausage or something like that.

"Well, that's all we have, unless you know how to cook." Stan said with a shrug.

Kenny looked over at Cartman. He knew the fatass could cook, although the fatass didn't know **HE** knew. It was weird how much shit Kenny learned from when Cartman accidentally drank him so many years ago. Sometimes he would even still feel Cartman's feelings or know what he was thinking. It was a bit creepy but he figured it just made them even closer because of it. As far as Kenny knew, Cartman couldn't sense his feelings or read his thoughts so it was a plus, as he could always have one over the fatass.

"No..." Kyle said with a sad look.

He really didn't feel like reheating the pizza and eating it so early in the morning. He regretted to even agreeing to do that with the pizza; ordering so much they would have left overs. Stan couldn't stand the sad look in those emerald eyes and didn't know what to do. He sipped from his mug trying to think up something.

"Fine." Cartman huffed standing up and going to the fridge.

He couldn't take that sad look from Kyle anymore. He didn't care if they knew he could cook if it meant making that look disappear from the beautiful Jew's face.

Stan and Kyle blinked at him while Kenny smirked from behind his coffee mug.

"Huh?" both Stan and Kyle said, their faces still confused.

"I said fine! I'll cook us some food."

"No offense but I don't trust your cooking." Kyle said bluntly.

"**AY!** I can cook." Cartman huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and slightly pouting at Kyle.

"Come on guys let him cook. He should be good anyway cause of how much he eats." Kenny said laughing.

Cartman grunted and glared at Kenny.

"Fuck you Kinny."

Cartman felt that was all he had been saying the last few days and he was starting to get annoyed. He wished Kenny would make him **NOT** say '_Fuck you Kinny'._ However Cartman let out a sigh and turned back to the fridge and looked in it. There were eggs, milk, butter, sausage, and some potatoes. He looked in the freezer and found some turkey sausages. He raised an eye brow at this before realizing it must be for when Kyle would sleep over Stan's house. He let out a sigh. He wished Kyle would come and sleep over **HIS** house or even invite **HIM** over **HIS** house.

"So what are you making?" Stan asked with a raised eye brow and curiosity in his blue eyes.

He was curious to see if Cartman knew how to cook and if he was good.

"Well, you don't have much to make a feast but it will do." Cartman said taking out all of the ingredients.

The other three watched silently as Cartman began to cook, which it actually looked as if he knew what he was doing. Cartman cracked some eggs and poured a little bit of milk in with them as he beat them with a whisk. As he was doing that he buttered the pan and had canola oil heated in another pan on the stove. Cartman peeled a couple potatoes before cutting them thin but not too thin. He then poured them into the oil and at the same time poured the egg mix into the heated pan that had just melted the butter. He took out a few of the regular sausages and put them on a plate and nuked them. After they were done, he flipped the egg into the air and caught it back in the pan. He flipped over the _'fries/chips_' and then put in the turkey sausage on another plate so it wouldn't mix with the regular sausage.

It took a good 10 minutes before everything was made. He even popped in some toast. He laid all of the plates on the table and sat down with a huge satisfied grin as the boys dug into their food and their mouths dropped. Well, except for Kenny's as he already knew of Cartman's awesome cooking skills.

"Dude this is amazing!" Kyle said with wide eyes as he bit into the turkey sausage.

"Yeah, I never knew you could cook like this." Stan added with a nod and his own eyes wide.

Kenny scarfed down his breakfast and was done before everyone else could even finish half of their own plates. He sat there, his eyes showing that he was still hungry. Cartman seemed to notice and pulled his plate away.

"No Kinny, this is minnne." Cartman said, whining a bit at the end of his sentence.

Kenny pouted and tried to give him his innocent look. Although it looked more anime style; like girl anime style with those big eyes. Cartman rolled his eyes. Those eyes didn't affect him. Now if Kyle had those eyes...well that would be different. Cartman took a quick glance towards Kyle as he looked as if he really was enjoying the food that he, Erik Theodore Cartman, had made. Cartman kept his gaze a little longer on the Jew before he noticed a hand out of the corner of his eye.

Kenny's hand had almost reached some of those delicious 'fries/chips'. However, Cartman picked up his fork and just barely missed Kenny's hand.

"I said **NO!**" Cartman said with a glare.

Kenny gave him a pout back before huffing and getting up to get himself another cup of coffee.

Stan had watched the entire thing while eating his food. He had to admit Cartman made some damn good eggs. They weren't runny and they weren't too dry. They seemed just perfect. He didn't even need to put ketchup on his eggs. Stan looked back at Cartman. He could be nice when he wanted to be, which wasn't often. However, Stan liked 'this' Cartman better than the asshole that he had grown up with. He shook his head. He didn't even understand why he was thinking like that.

"You okay dude?"

Stan blinked before looking into the concern green eyes of his Super Best Friend. He shook his head to clear it before smiling bright and nodding.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just shocked that Cartman could cook something that was actually '_good_'."

"**AY!**" Cartman said with a small glare.

However, Cartman could tell that it was meant to be a compliment. Stan seemed to be a '_little_' nice today and Cartman couldn't understand why. He continued to look at Stan for a little longer. Stan didn't look too bad. He wasn't as handsomely beautiful as Kyle but he was pretty hot still. He shook his head clearing that thought.

"So what now?" Kenny asked coming back to sit down.

"I don't know..." Kyle said with a shrug.

They still had a very long weekend ahead of them and just that thought alone made all four boys wonder what they would be doing. It sounded so simple when they were planning it. However, they didn't realize figuring something to **DO** would be hard.

"Is there any good movies in the theaters?" Kyle asked.

They didn't have to spend the entire weekend in the house. They could do other things that were out of the house and still being together. Plus, he figured fresh air would clear his mind about this morning's cuddle fest. He shook his head before looking around the table.

Stan shook his head.

"Nothing that didn't look like shit." Stan said finishing up his food.

"Well, how about we go to Stark Pond? The water should be frozen so we can ice stake." Kyle suggested.

They thought about that plan. It had been a long time since they had gone to Stark Pond, let alone ice skated.

"Sounds good to me." Cartman said finishing his food before standing up and putting his dish in the sink.

He began to wash the dish and started to clean up the mess he made when he had cooked the delicious food. Stan and Kyle looked at Cartman in awe. They** NEVER **saw him clean, not even his room! It was so...out of character? Yeah, that was the word for it.

Cartman could feel those eyes on his back and rolled his eyes. His friends didn't give him any credit did they? Although, he could understand their confusion. When he was younger he did jack shit. His mom would do everything for him. However, once he entered high school that was done. She felt that he was old enough where she could stay out days at a time, even weeks. She would give him money to grocery shop or sometimes shop before she would leave. So he had learned how to take care of himself. Deep down, he felt that maybe she was trying to help him learn how to live on his own. Although, he wasn't sure if she did it on purpose or by accident.

Cartman looked behind him as he dumped out the oil in the trash can, as it was cooled down. He saw everyone else was done their food. Kenny got up and gave Cartman his dish with a wide grin. Cartman huffed and narrowed his eyes at his friend. However, he let out a sigh.

"Well, you guys done or what? I want to get all the dishes clean at the same time he said putting the plate in the sink while he washed the pan.

Stan and Kyle looked at him as if he grew another head and was spitting fire from it. Kyle was the first to break from the stupor.

"Its okay, I can clean my own dish. But thanks." Kyle said standing up and walking up next to Cartman.

However Cartman grabbed the dish away from the little Jew before he could even rinse the dish in the sink. Kyle looked up at Cartman with a raised eye brow. Cartman's eyes lingered a little longer than he wanted before turning back to his task. Stan stood up.

"Dude, you know you could just put the dishes in the dish washer right? It has a garbage disposal in it so you don't have to rinse the dishes."

Everything was silent. Cartman slowly turned around to look at Stan with wide eyes.

"What?" he said.

He had never heard of such a thing. He was use to cleaning off his dishes before putting them in his dish washer. He thought it was stupid. Why have a dish washer when you practically had to clean the dishes before putting them in.

"Why didn't you tell me** BEFORE** I washed **ALL **of the dishes?" Cartman asked, putting the dish he was washing back in the sink before turning and glaring at Stan.

Stan gave him a small ashamed smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just in shock after the awesome meal and then you cleaning dishes that well it slipped my mind." Stan said with a shrug.

Cartman just stared at the raven haired young man before huffing and putting all the dishes in the dish washer and closing the door. He walked out of the kitchen mumbling something about 'inconsiderate friends.' Stan felt a little guilty before walking to the dish washer and getting out the cleaning powered and pouring it in the little slot before starting the dish washer. It was almost full anyway and had to be done soon.

"Any more coffee?" Kenny asked as the room fell into silence it seemed.

"No, any more and I'll be like Tweet." Kyle said with a chuckle.

Stan laughed at that thought of the twitching blond.

"Are we still going to go ice skating?" Kenny asked.

He was looking forward to that idea too.

Cartman came back in already ready for ice skating.

"Let's go fagots." He huffed, his skates on his shoulder, as he brought them just in case.

The pond looked like it was solid. It certainly was cold enough out for it to be safe on the ice. However, Kenny always being the worrier, which who could blame him from all the times he had died? He demanded they make sure it was safe. Usually, there would be a flag to show whether or not it was safe to skate on, however there was no flag. Kyle smiled and was the first to get on the ice. He skated around for a bit, even doing some spinning jumps before giving the thumbs up.

Kenny still eyed the ice suspiciously. He was getting a bad feeling once they got to the pond. It must had been because there was no flag. However, whenever he got these bad feelings, something bad would happen; mostly to him. He let out a sigh before gently walking out onto the ice. It **SEEMED** like it could up a person up. He didn't even **DARE** tap on the ice, fear of falling through and dying.

Over the years his deaths had gotten less and less. However, it had been a while since his last death. He was 'due' for one soon. He hoped it wouldn't happen this weekend as that was a day lost to hanging with his friends. He slowly skated over the ice. Slowly he felt as if maybe he was being paranoid.

Cartman was skating on the ice just lazily making figure eights and just skating backwards. Stan was playing chase with Kyle, laughing as Kyle fell on his butt. It was really like the good old days. Kenny felt as if there wasn't a care in the world.

Kyle stood up and rubbed his butt before sticking out his tongue at his Super Best Friend, who was still laughing. Kyle snickered before chasing Stan across the pond, almost knocking Cartman down.

"**AY**! Watch where you're going! You almost made me fall!" he shouted with a glare.

"What afraid your fat ass would fall through the ice?" Kyle said with a snicker and a laugh.

Before Cartman could respond there was a noise.

Kenny's eyes widened. He should have trusted his gut.

A cracking noise was the only thing heard until the ice opened up.

"Kyle!"

"Stan!"

Cartman's eyes widened as he rushed over to the opening. Kyle was staring down into the icy water, his face pale as Stan had just fallen through the ice. Kenny rushed over, but was careful to not fall in himself.

Cartman looked down into the water. Stan hadn't come up yet. He growled before huffing and jumping into the water. Both Kenny's and Kyle's eyes widened, as wide as saucers.

"**CARTMAN!"** both boys yelled.

They didn't know what to do. However, they could hear some more cracking. Kenny pulled on Kyle and was pulling him away from the already unsteady ice. Kyle fought against his friend. He didn't want to leave the area until he saw his friends come up. Kenny pulled the Jew away in time for more ice to break.

All was heard was silence. Kyle just stood there his eyes filled with tears. He fell to his knees. Kenny had pulled the Jew on to solid ground. Kenny couldn't stop staring at the gaping hole that was solid only a few minutes ago. He wished that he had fallen in. He could feel a sting in his eyes as he closed his eyes. He had to be strong for Kyle.

"**AY!**"

Both boy's eyes snapped open at the voice.

"I need some help pulling the hippie out!" Cartman yelled.

He had a hand gripped around Stan's waist as he looked as if he was kicking fiercely to stay above the water. It was lucky for him that more ice had broken up otherwise he wouldn't have been able to find the opening. Stan's foot had got caught on something when he fell through and had passed out when Cartman found him.

Kyle blinked for a few moments before rushing to the water. Kenny was there with him as they both first took Stan away from Cartman. Kenny pulled the raven haired man off the ice before helping Kyle pull up Cartman and away from the hole.

Cartman was breathing heavily. He turned to Stan and checked if he was breathing. He wasn't. Cartman growled and banged once on Stan's chest. At the blow, water was coughed up and Stan's eyes were wide as he looked around, water coming from his mouth.

"Oh Stan!" Kyle shouted before hugging his Super Best Friend tight.

"W-what h-happened?" he stuttered

He was freezing cold and soaked.

"You fell through the ice! And Cartman dived in and saved you." Kyle said before turning back to Cartman.

Cartman's body was freezing and he too was shivering. However, he felt his body warm up as he finally got that smile. That beautiful smile. Those eyes that were shining so beautifully. He could barely feel the cold as he looked into those eyes.

Stan blinked as he shivered before staring at Cartman.

"What?" Stan said, not sure what he heard was right.

Fatass saved **HIM**? Was that alternate universe Cartman here again? What was going on? He noticed Cartman noticed he was looking at him. Cartman gave a shy smile. Stan just stared for a few more minutes before a small smile came to his slightly blue lips. It was at this moment both boys felt a shiver go down their spines. They didn't know what it was but they were sure that it was from being soaked to the bone and freezing.

"Let's get you back to the house before you guys get frostbite." Kyle said helping Stan up.

Kenny helped Cartman up. They were happy that they had taken Stan's car instead of walked like they were original going to do. Kyle started the car and turned up the heat as high as it could go. Luckily Stan also had heated seats. So he turned them as high as they could go. Soon both Cartman and Stan could feel their fingers and toes. Kyle began to drive back to Stan's house. The car ride, tho short was in silence and made it feel longer than it was.

When they got back to Stan's house both boys were feeling much warmer a little bit drier. Luckily Stan had two showers in his house. One in his parents room and one that he and his sister would share, whenever she was visiting from college. Cartman got that bathroom while Stan took the one in his mom's room. Kyle suggested that he would make hot cocoa when they were done. Kenny said he would make his favorite treat that they would like, but he would have to make it once they were done their showers. He had looked for the ingredients before suggesting making it and saw all of them were there.

Stan let out a breath. He leaned his hands against the wall facing the shower head and just let the nice droplets of water go down his still cool body. He couldn't get over the fact that Erik Cartman, the '_fatass_' had saved HIS life. He thought if **ANYONE** would dive in after him would have been Kyle. But as Kyle explained before he took his shower that Cartman had acted instantly, as if not thinking.

Stan just couldn't understand it. He had made fun of Cartman over the years. Sure, it wasn't as bad as Kyle but that's because Stan kinda felt bad for the guy. His mom was a whore and he barely had friends. The only reason they kept him in the group so long was cause it would be weird if he **WASN'T** there, since he had been with them since kindergarten. However, he thought Cartman **HATED** him since he was a '_hippie_'. Although, Stan didn't know why caring about animals was being a _'hippie'_.

However, he just couldn't understand why Cartman would risk his life for Stan. He turned up the water a little more before letting out another content sigh. He decided he should start cleaning himself. He had planned to take a shower today.

Cartman stood with his arms at his side as he had hot water spray on his body. He stood there with his eyes closed. He kept seeing the scene from earlier in his mind. The cry from Kyle and Stan hurt his chest. He didn't even know what had gotten into him. He just didn't think. He took one look at Kyle's face and knew that Stan wasn't coming back up. That hurt his chest. It hurt as if it was Kyle who had fallen through the ice. He dived in and found the raven haired teen right away and it took most of his strength to remove something that had grabbed Stan's shoelace from his skate. Cartman really couldn't see what it was. He just knew it was tough to get it off. He ended up having to take off his shoe and leave it.

When he had gotten back to where he **THOUGHT** the hole was, he couldn't find it. He almost thought he was going to die but luckily more of the ice had broken away and he was able to swim to the surface. He wouldn't admit it aloud but he had **NEVER** been as scared as he was the moment he thought he and Stan wouldn't make it back alive. He was scared that he would never see Kyle's happy face again. And he was scared that no one would care if **HE** died.

He let out a long sigh as a tear rolled down his face, although it was washed away by the droplets of water that were becoming to grow cold. Cartman turned the water to the highest it could go for the heat and began to clean himself as he was going to take a shower sometime today anyway.

Kyle and Kenny sat in the kitchen. They had made them selves hot cocoa and would make the other two boy's theirs when they were done their showers. Kenny found that this was the perfect time to confront Kyle and maybe salvage this entire weekend.

"Kyle I know." Kenny said with a serious look.

Kyle was sipping from his hot cocoa which had some whip cream and chocolate syrup on it. He blinked as he stared confused at Kenny, some whip cream on his lips before he licked it away.

"Know what?"

"I know your '_feelings'_ for Stan and the fatass." he said with a sigh before sipping from his own hot cocoa which also had the whip cream and chocolate syrup on top.

It tasted ten times better that way he thought.

Kyle's eyes widened before he opened his mouth.

"Don't say you don't. I've seen how you look at Stan and how when you fight with Eric that you have a fond smile on your lips. It's obvious, although not to those two. They are more dense than you when it comes to that." Kenny said with a smirk.

Kyle just looked at the blond with a dumbfounded look, his mouth slightly open.

"And just so you know, they both love you too. And I think, after seeing what happened today, Eric and Stan might like each other too." Kenny said with a nod before taking another sip.

Kyle just didn't know what to say or do for that matter. His brain didn't seem to know how to process the information that he just received. He thought about what was said and furrowed his eyebrows in thought. He hadn't really thought about his feelings for both his Super Best Friend and his Frienemy as Cartman was to him. However over the years he realized he had grown closer to the _'fatass'_ and he always had feelings for his Super Best Friend.

However, now it seemed he loved both boys. Kenny said that they both loved him and might even love each other. If that was the case that would be a fucked up relationship that was for sure. It was hard enough to be gay and have one lover. But to be gay and have two? Well, he could already hear his mother in his head with her: '_What what __**WHAT?**__!_'

Kyle shook his head at the thought and huffed at Kenny.

"Well what if you're wrong and neither of them like me back or both like me and not each other?" Kyle asked.

"Trust me, I **KNOW** the fatass loves you. He's been in love with you since we were 9. He just didn't realize it until the last few years. Didn't you notice how he hasn't been as '_rotten'_ to you recently? It's cause he is slowly accepting his feelings for you. And with Stan..." Kenny said stopping to take another sip of his hot cocoa, licking away the whip cream that got on his upper lip.

"Well he is more obvious than when my dad is drunk. He has had the hots for you since third grade. He just didn't want to loose your friendship. I say this weekend is the best time to get it out in the open and confront both of them. And once that is out of the way we can get over this awkward shit and get to actually **ENJOY** this fucking weekend." Kenny said with a firm nod.

"Wow...I think this is the most you've ever said at one time..." Kyle said in awe.

"Well, its been building up for too long. It had to come out eventually and I'm getting sick of those two acting stupid, more so than usual that is." Kenny said with a grin and chuckle before finishing up his hot cocoa.

Kyle laughed along with him and finished his own hot cocoa.

"So what do you suggest I do?" Kyle said after their laughter died down.

Kenny thought about it for a moment.

"I think you should talk to them later tonight. Besides, now that you know..." Kenny said with a mischievous look in his eyes, "you can mess with them and leave hints that you are interested, that way when you talk to them tonight they aren't looking at you like you turned into a dragon."

Kyle thought about that for a moment before a grin crossed his face. It would be nice to tease them. It would be fun.

"Okay, I'll wait til after they have their hot cocoa and...what was it you called that treat?" Kyle asked with a raised eye brow.

Kenny said he was going to wait until the other two boys got out of the shower before making it.

"Ritz smores." Kenny said with a huge grin.

He got up from the table and began to prepare it, getting all the ingredients out. He couldn't wait to see how Kyle would tease the two boys and also see if they even notice. He chuckled to himself as he grabbed Ritz crackers, mini marshmallows, and some peanut butter.

**(End of Chapter Two)**

* * *

So I hope you guys enjoyed that ^_^. One thing. I made Kenny call Cartman 'Eric' because he and sometimes even Stan actually call him by his first name. So I was trying to keep him in character if tho he was talking a bit more than normal.

I'll try to work on the next chapter soon and I really don't know where this story is going. All I know is I want a three way hahaha. So I hope you guys enjoy this and please read and review ^_^.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

**Added: **I do not own **Blink 182** nor do I make a profit by mentioning it in this fan fiction.

**Added: **I do not **Super Smash Brothers Brawl** or any of the characters or anything related to this game. I am not making a profit by mentioning it in this fan fiction.

**Added:** I do not own Call of Duty: Ghosts. I am not making a profit by mentioning it in this fan fiction.

_All products/songs/cars/games/bands ect listed above I do not own and will never own and will never make a profit off of by using them in this fan fic and this disclaimer and the ones above apply to this and all future chapters._

**Warnings: See Chapter One.**

**Added: **Some lime and sexual innuendos and possible OOCish.

**A/N:** So I'm sorry that this chapter took so long but I wanted to make sure it was long enough. I'm actually sad that it wasn't 14 pages; its only 9 pages long. However, I couldn't make you guys wait any longer. I had more than half of this made but I hit a mental block (a little after the Super Smash Brothers Brawl is mentioned). So I figured I'd post this chapter anyway. It has a little more...eh lime I guess if you want to call it that but I'm more than sure you guys will enjoy this. Plus some slightish K2 I guess sort of but not really haha. I'm trying to please all people :p

Anyway, I hope you guys like this new chapter and I will try my best to update another chapter soon.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Both Cartman and Stan had gotten done their showers around the same time. Cartman dressed in his Pjs, which he had forgot to put on the night before. They were plaid blue and green top and bottoms. Stan put on some jeans and a t-shirt that had** Blink 182 **on it. The two boys glanced at each other as they met each other in the hallway. Neither one of them knew what to say. Stan was the first to break the silence by clearing his throat.

"Thanks."

"What?" Cartman said his eyes widening.

"Thanks, you know for saving my life." Stan said looking away for a moment before glancing back at Cartman.

Cartman just stood there blinking. He couldn't believe Stan was thanking him. Sure, he had jumped in and saved the raven haired boy's life, but he never got thanked for the shit he did for these '_assholes_' before. Although, most of the time they didn't know what he really **DID** for them. Kyle **STILL** didn't know he, Cartman, had saved him and his family from the Smug of 2006. And he was damn sure the Jew would never know, as Cartman would **NEVER** tell him.

"Yo..." Cartman began before clearing his voice as it seemed to get clogged up all of a sudden.

"You're welcome." He said, deciding to keep his reply simple.

Stan looked back at him with a smile. Cartman could feel his heart skip a beat at the smile. He shook his head. What the fuck was wrong with him? He loved Kyle not this hippie. However, he had realized; like with Kyle, he had grown fond of the hippie. Cartman let out a sigh before giving Stan a small smile.

Stan felt a tightness in his chest and was almost tempted to clench at his chest; however he kept himself from doing so. That smile, it was rather sad. Stan didn't understand why Cartman was sad but he didn't like it. He shook his head and began to walk towards the steps, however he had to walk past Cartman to do so. As he did so, his arm brushed gently against Cartman's hand.

Both boys shivered at the touch. Their eyes widened as they looked at each other with wide eyes. They stood there at the top of the stairs staring at each other. They didn't know what was wrong with them. They were acting like high school girls who were next to their secret crush. Cartman was the first to snap out of the stupor.

"Let's get that Hot Cocoa." he grumbled before heading down the stairs.

Stan watched him for a moment before slowly following behind him.

As Cartman and Stan walked into the kitchen they both stopped in the doorway. Their eyes widened and their mouths almost dropped; but they seemed to have some control over that.

Kyle and Kenny were at the table making the delicious treat that Kenny had come up with. They were taking Ritz crackers and putting peanut butter on them. And then four to five mini marshmallows on top of the peanut butter. However, that wasn't why the boy's eyes were wide. Both Kyle and Kenny had aprons on. Kyle's hair was tightly pulled back in a very short pony tail; as his hair was just long enough to be pulled back. Kenny had some peanut butter on his cheek. Kyle's fingers were covered in the delicious creamy substance.

Kenny was the first to notice the two come into the kitchen and grinned with a sly smirk.

"Took your God damn time." he said with a chuckle.

Kyle looked up with a wide grin.

"Kenny showed me how to make the Ritz smores! Now that you guys are here we can nuke them for like what?" Kyle asked looking over the Kenny.

"Ten seconds, but if the marshmallow doesn't melt we keep doing five second until they are just melted right." he said licking the peanut butter away from his fingers.

Kyle smiled and could see the suggestive smirk coming from Kenny's eyes to know that the _'teasing_' should commence. Kyle gingerly began to lick and suck on his own fingers to get the peanut butter off his own thin fingers. Cartman and Stan couldn't hold their mouths closed anymore and let them drop. Kyle seemed to like their reaction and smirked as he began to suck on his pointer finger with a little more concentration.

Kenny chuckled softly. He was impressed at Kyle's enthusiasm. He could tell that Kyle took their little talk to heart and was willing to see how much teasing the boys could take. He took the plates that had the Ritz smores on them and popped them into the microwave. He typed in 10 seconds and then hit start. He looked back and noticed Kyle had finished his finger licking and had gone over to the sink to wash his hands.

However, Kyle shook his hips as he cleaned his hands as if he was dancing to a beat, as if music were playing. He even hummed a light tune as he did so. Poor Cartman and Stan continued to stand with their mouth's open. They weren't even in the kitchen.

"If you keep that up, you'll catch a fly." Kyle said with a laugh, turning and noticing the two were still there.

Both of their mouths closed instantly at that.

"Why don't you guys sit down?" Kyle added before heading to the fridge.

Both boys did as they were told and sat down. The microwave beeped and Kenny opened it up. They were perfect. He wished Stan owned a toaster oven, they tasted better when they had a golden touch on the top of the marshmallow, like when you go camping and hold it over the fire. However, they still tasted good this way.

Kyle took out some whip cream and chocolate syrup. He then walked back to the cupboards and took out four mugs. The milk for the hot cocoa had been cooking on the stove and was ready to be poured. Kyle poured the hot liquid into the mugs and then mixed in the hot cocoa powder. Kenny brought over the plate that had the goodies on it. Kyle put whip cream and chocolate syrup in the mug, having the whip cream appear a little bit over the mug.

Kyle glanced over at the other two boys and noticed they were watching him closely. He smiled before tilting his head back and spraying some of the whip cream into his mouth. Some of it got on his lips. He licked the excess off his lips before smacking them. Kenny pouted and took the can from him.

"Don't hog it." he said before doing the same.

Kyle laughed before taking the can back and looking over at the two boys who continued to stare at him.

"You guys want some?" he asked holding out the can innocently.

Cartman's eyes twinkled.

"I do." he said with a grin.

"Okay, open up." Kyle said walking over to Cartman.

Cartman's eyes widened as did Stan's

"W—what?" he asked stuttering a bit.

"Open up." Kyle said with a chuckle.

He was acting like it was the most natural thing to do. As if it wasn't **WEIRD** to spray whip cream into his frienmy's mouth. No, it wasn't weird or awkward at all.

Cartman swallowed some saliva that had built up in his mouth before slowly opening his mouth. Kyle smiled and stuck the nazol into his mouth before spraying the sweet cream. Cartman felt a bit turned on by what Kyle had just done. It had always been a secret fetish of his to get fed. His greatest desire was to be fed by Kyle...in a skimpy maid outfit mind you but this was pretty damn close.

Stan was a little turned on himself and couldn't help but take in a breath when Kyle's finger scooped some whip cream that was on the corner of Cartman's lips. Kyle then proceeded to lick his finger with a wink. Stan would have fainted at the sight if he wasn't a strong willed person.

Cartman on the other hand felt as small bulge creep in his pants. He felt very embarrassed, let alone scared that Kyle would freak out if he saw it. He scooted more in to the table, making sure no one, let alone Kyle; see his small bulge.

Kenny had found himself slightly turned on by the sight himself, but he was just a perv like that. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding before realizing that his treat was starting to cool down. It wasn't as good cool.

"Hey we should eat before it gets cold. Plus, the hot cocoa will become chocolate milk if we don't drink that up too." he said before popping one of the Ritz smorez into his mouth and then downing it with some hot cocoa.

He licked his lips as he had gotten whip cream on his them. However, he didn't do it in a sexual way. **HE** wasn't the one trying to seduce anyone in this room. He was more than impressed at Kyle's boldness. He had become so over the years. Half was from his mother being such a bitch that he grew a backbone. Once he had hit puberty he became a bit of a rebel. However, luckily for him his dad kept his mom in check. So that on top of being picked on in school for his looks, well he learned to stand up for himself and not care what anyone thought of him.

Kyle found himself enjoying this way too much and found he too was becoming a bit turned on. If he didn't slow it down, he wouldn't be able to hold back and just tell them how he felt. However, what fun would that be? He wanted to see how far he could push open the box as it were. However, at the moment he needed to calm down. He set the whip cream can on the table before grabbing the still hotish hot cocoa and placing them in front of Cartman, Stan, and himself. He took off the apron, which was Stan's mom's apron. Kenny had already taken his off when he put the Ritz in the microwave.

Kyle let out a relaxed sigh and sat back in his chair taking a long sip of his cocoa. He licked away the whip cream from his lips before putting the mug down and going for the snack. He popped it in his mouth. His eyes grew wide. They were so delicious. It was sweet and salty. Not to mention, something that was easy to make, let alone cheap. He snorted as he smiled. It mad sense that Kenny would make this snack being that he was poor. It was the perfect snack for poor people.

He took another one and popped it in his mouth. However some of the melted marshmallow stuck to the corner of his mouth. Before he could lick it away Stan's hand scooped it away and he put it in his mouth. His eyes widened and he looked down at his finger. He didn't realize what he did. His hand just did it by it's self. Kyle blinked and blushed at his Super Best Friend. He wasn't expecting that.

It seemed that Stan's limit was low. He apparently couldn't handle a '_little'_ teasing before '_loosing control'._ Cartman seemed to have better self control it seemed. Which, to Kyle seemed like it would have been the other way around. Cartman seemed to really mature. However, out of all of them he really did; sometimes, act mature than the rest of them.

Cartman stared between Stan and Kyle and didn't know what to do. He had thought about doing that same thing but was cautious. He knew Kyle had been...well flirty and touchy and sexual. However, that being said, he wasn't going to jump the Jew. No...not yet anyway. He wanted to see why Kyle was acting this way. He glanced over at Kenny who hid a smirk behind his mug. He seemed pretty content sitting back and watching everything unfold.

Cartman narrowed his eyes at the poor bastard. He knew **HE **had something to do with Kyle acting like this. Maybe he drugged the Jew's cocoa? Or maybe he used his persuasion powers on him? Kenny seemed to get people to do almost anything. He had a calming and trusting voice. Or maybe it was a joke, a cruel one at that. Cartman needed to be on his guard. He kept his heart closed. He had been burned too many times that he learned his lesson. He looked at Stan who began to stutter, obviously not sure what to say. Stan really wasn't talking, it was just vowels that sounds like half sentences with missing words.

Kyle began to laugh. This stopped Stan's stuttering and he just started at his Super Best Friend. Soon, Kenny started to laugh, followed by Stan, and soon Cartman joined just because the laughing was contagious. They continued to laugh until they were all out of breath.

However, after all of the laughing was done, there was silence. They all sat there not sure what to do or even say. Kenny eyed the treats and was sad that they were still there. He took another one and popped it in his mouth, the crunch from the cracker the only thing being heard. Kenny continued to snack on the crackers. Cartman didn't seem interested in the food as he was still wondering what had gotten into the Jew.

Stan sipped his hot cocoa but was eying his Super Best Friend. He didn't know what to think. Kyle was acting very weird and even tho he **WAS** liking it, it wasn't like Kyle. There was something up. He glanced over at Cartman. It seemed that he too noticed something was off with him.

They all sat in an uncomfortable silence until Kenny broke it.

"You know, you could at least eat some of these. I mean, both me and Kyle worked hard on making them and you didn't even try it!" Kenny said with a pout.

He really didn't care if they were not eating the delicious treats. Actually, he would rather eat all of them himself. However, he had to do **SOMETHING** to get this awkwardness to go away. He was now regretting convincing Kyle to tease the boys. It seemed it just made everything worse. He took another sip from his cocoa. He noticed his whip cream was gone and grabbed the can before squirting more into his drink.

Stan let out a sigh and brushed a hand through his hair. He reached out and took a Ritz and popped it into his mouth. He blinked before his eyes widened.

"This is really good." He said before going for another one.

"Hey let me try one!" Cartman said also reaching for one.

Both boys touched hands and froze before looking at each other. They pulled their hands back and just looked at each other. Both Kenny and Kyle raised an eye brow at this before look at each other. They noticed that they had been acting weird. Although, they knew most of it was from Kyle's teasing. However, the two boys were acting weird around each other. Kyle grabbed another Ritz before popping it into his mouth.

"What do you guys want to do after this?" he asked.

He didn't like this odd silence and awkwardness. He wished he hadn't tried to tease them. However, now that he started it would be weird if he just stopped all of a sudden, wouldn't it?

"I say we don't leave the house." Kenny suggested.

He felt that if they went outside again something bad would happen, **AGAIN**. And he might not be so lucky. Or worse, one of his friends would get hurt again. It seemed the rest of the boys agreed. Cartman grabbed a Ritz after **FINALLY** being able to get one. At this point there were only a few left. He munched on it and found he liked them and grabbed another one.

"Well, why not play some **Super Smash Brothers Brawl**?" Stan suggested.

"Alright and we can make it a tournament!" Kenny said with wide excited eyes.

"So is there going to be a prize at the end?" Cartman asked wit ha raised eye brow.

The boys thought about it for a moment. They didn't know what kind of prize would be appropriate. It wasn't like they had anything to give. That's when Kenny had an idea, an awfully clever idea.

"How about whoever wins gets to make the loser do whatever they want for the rest of today?" Kenny suggested looking too innocent.

It was common knowledge between the boys that they were all basically matched. However, they all had certain characters that if they played would make them harder to beat. Stan usually would win most games as did Cartman. However Kyle and Kenny always came in close if not beat the other two a few times. If Kenny wasn't so poor and had the game he would beat all of their asses. However, luckily for them he was. Still, he was pretty good and had won a few games against them. So it would make for an interesting tournament. Kenny was going to make sure Kyle was last and hoped that Cartman won. He knew Cartman would enjoy bossing around Kyle but if Kenny played his cards right, he could get Kyle to push his buttons a little more. And hopefully it would force Stan to also join in.

Kenny was a sneaky devil and hid his smirk behind his mug. He was a genius, or so he thought anyway.

"I like it." Kyle said.

He kind of knew where Kenny was going as he had looked into those blue eyes of his and saw him cooking up an evil plan. So he figured he would go along for the ride. It would at least get some of the pressure off of him. It was getting kind of hard to keep teasing the boys as the more he did it the less confident he was feeling about the plan. He was almost to the point of confessing that he loved them. However, he did want to wait until later that night, maybe after dinner. But he figured they would see how the rest of the day would go.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind making you my slave for the rest of the day, Kahl." smirked Cartman.

Cartman still used the nickname. Sure, he **COULD **say Kyle's name correctly. But he was just so use to saying it this way he figured why change it. He really hoped that Kyle would lose. Although, he didn't know **WHAT** he'd make the little Jew do for him. Maybe some normal stuff like fetch him a soda. Or maybe even feed him. At that thought Cartman had a grin. It would at least give him an excuse to have Kyle feed him again, except this time with actual food food and not junk food. Although, he wouldn't mind that either.

"Who says **I'LL** lose?" Kyle said with a raised eye brow.

Now that he was thinking about it, it would be nice to make either Stan or especially Cartman do what he said for the rest of the day. It would actually make things a little more interesting. He could tease them even more, maybe even make **THEM** confess first so he didn't have to. He was happy Kenny suggested this idea.

"I don't know..." Stan said looking a bit worried.

"How about whoever wins has to buy dinner tonight?" he said with a shrug.

He didn't like the idea of Cartman winning and having Kyle his slave. He was worried what that fatass would make him do. Although, he himself wouldn't mind making his Super Best Friend do a few things. He shook his head. He was **REALLY** happy he wasn't a blusher as the thoughts that had ran through his mind at that moment would have made one with a weak face turn tomatoe red.

"What are you chicken?" Kenny said with a smirk.

"N-no! I just think well the day is almost over so it would be stupid to make a bet like that." Stan said.

That sounded reasonable.

"Then how about the winner has to make the loser do everything they say until tomorrow around noon?" Kenny said, his mouth turning into an evil grin.

"I'll make you do so many things." Cartman said with a grin that was border line sadistic as he looked at Kyle.

Kyle raised an eyebrow. His mind was already forgetting **WHY** this was happening. That the whole **POINT** to this was to get Cartman and Stan to admit their feelings first and just to mess with them. But once Cartman made a challenge, well Kyle was a sucker. He never could think whenever it came to Cartman. Kyle realized that **THAT** was a sure sign that he had feelings for the fatass. His mind would never work clearly when he was around.

"I'm already thinking about things I'll make **YOU** do for me." Kyle said with a grin.

Cartman huffed and smirked.

"We'll see about that."

"Well, I'll kick both of your assess and I bet I'll make both of you my bitch." Kenny said with a smirk.

Even though he wasn't trying to win, he might as well pretend he **WAS** trying.

Stan was the only one not getting involved. He was debating if he really wanted to play. What if Kenny won and Kyle lost? That little pervert would probably make Kyle dress in that apron again but wearing nothing under it. Stan had to shake his head as** ANOTHER **image came to his mind.

Kyle dressed only in the apron, his ass showing as he stood in front of the stove and making some eggs. His hair tied back into that short pony tail; shaking his ass to a beat that was in his head. Stan's pants began to feel a little tight again. He let out a sigh and combed his hand through his hair.

"I'm in..." he said giving in.

At least he could blame it on the bet, right? He could say it was just because he **COULD** make Kyle do it.

They set up the system and the game and got out the controllers. Once that was all done they all sat down on the couch. Kyle between Cartman and Stan while Kenny sat next to Cartman. It was basically how they always formed. They had stood like that at the bus stop and really anywhere they would go they would just pile into this formation. It would had been weird any other way.

They turned on the game and each person picked the character they wanted. Stan went first as it was his house and his game. It scrolled down the list until he got to Sonic and picked him. Cartman snorted.

"So its gonna be that way eh? Okay..." Cartman said, scrolling down until he picked the character he was best with.

"Of course you'd pick Ganondorf." Kyle said with a roll of his eyes.

It seemed those two were serious about winning. Well **HE** could play that game. He was next to pick anyway and he scrolled down until he reached his best playable character.

"I'm sorry but why do you **ALWAYS** play as a girl?" Cartman asked not surprised that the Jewish Ginger picked Samus Aran.

"I don't **ALWAYS** pick girl characters!" Kyle said with a frown as he looked that him.

"Dude you do." Stan said with a nod.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Kenny said.

They all wondered what was up with him picking girls when they played games. He even made a **GIRL** in World of Warcraft for God's sake! Do you know **HOW** many times he got **HIT **on in that game? So much that secretly both Cartman and Stan got jealous and would have to** KILL** those noobs.

Kyle sat there and thought about what they said. Did he really play as a girl **ALL** the time? He thought about all the times they would play games where that got to choose the character. He realized he **DID** pick girls, when they were available. He was even excited when they put in girl characters to play in COD: Ghosts.

He knew a lot of guys would play as girls, but they would do it so they could see girls in skimpy outfits. He sat there and thought about it. Kenny decided to pick his character while Kyle was thinking over the question. He picked Kirby, which made both Stan and Cartman groan. This made Kyle broke away from his thoughts and joined in on the groan. Kenny was '_jewish_' as it were when he played with Kirby. That meant they all had to try extra hard to win. Not to mention, that Kirby was one of the best characters in the game; tho others might say different.

"Oh its on." Cartman said, gripping his controller a little harder.

He was **NOT** going to loose to that poor bastard. Not when it meant making Kyle do whatever he wanted. No. He would not have it. Cartman glanced over at the smirking Kenny. Maybe** HE** wanted to make Kyle his slave. Maybe that was his plan all along. Well, Cartman will **NOT** let that happen. Who knows what that perverted poor bastard would make Kyle do. He might even...

Cartman's eyes widened and he grew angry. He would **NOT** let that happen. He was going to win and protect Kyle from that sick bastard. Kyle was** HIS **and **ONLY** his. **HE** wanted to do naughty things to the Jew Ginger. And he wouldn't let Kenny do anything sexual to **HIS** Kyle. Or rather that's what Cartman thought about Kenny at the moment.

Kenny smirk turned into an evil grin. He knew his friends too well, especially Cartman. Although, having been in Cartman's body formed that mind link, so that helped. He **KNEW** Cartman would think Kenny was going to win and make Kyle his little sex slave. His plan was going very well. Now Stan, he seemed to be a little harder to read but he knew that Stan was probably thinking some what the same lines as Cartman; just not the _'sex slave'_ part.

Kyle grew a little nervous as he glanced over at Kenny who just wiggled his eyebrows at him. He couldnt' tell what that blond haired trickster was up to but he was starting to feel a little uneasy. He was thinking about not playing the game after all and just watching those three play. However, that would ruin the idea of seducing Stan and Cartman. He sighed before gripping his controller.

"Let's do this." he said with a determined look in his eyes.

Stan nodded and started the game.

* * *

Hehehe I know its kind of a cliffhanger. However I had to do that sorry. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please read and review. I'll try to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Warnings: See Chapter One.

A/N: Sorry everyone about the long wait but I was trying to make sure this chapter was long. It is eleven pages long which I'm happy about. Also... I got hooked on Zelda fan fiction especially the ones from the game that had the four links (ShadowLink/Vio pairings). Soooo yeah haha sorry about that. However, I'm backish and will try to work on the next chapter. I don't know how many chapters will be left but we'll find out together I guess hahaha. Oh and there is a scary story in this chapter...well more so creepy. I read it from a book that I can't remember and I tried with all my heart to find out the name but I'm sure the book is somewhere back at my moms house. Most likely in the attic. Anyway, disclaimer on that story as it isn't mine. If anyone recognizes it or what book its from (which I know it said something along the lines of it being a true story) please let me know so I can officially disclaimer it.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! (Oh by the way, there is some K2 just for the hell of it hahaha)

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Four:

So the rules were simple. They would play a total of 10 games. The first five games they would play their best characters. The last five they would each hit random and get a random character and** HAVE** to play it. That way, it made it fair. If there was a tie for first, which shouldn't happen as it was all odd games; they would both pick at random and play **ONE** match to decide the winner.

After everyone agreed to these rules, which Cartman demanded they write it down on paper and sign it so no one would '_cheat'_ _**coughdirtyjewcough**_ they were ready to play. They picked the stage called Final Destination and each character had three lives each, that way the rounds wouldn't be too long.

**3...2...1...Go!**

Ganondorf, Samus, Kirby, and Sonic all rushed at each other and attacked. Kirby and Sonic attacked each other as Ganondorf and Samus went head on. It was chaotic and too fast to really keep track however, the first death came.

"God damn it!" huffed Stan as he was unable to pull Sonic back onto the ledge, thanks to Cartman hitting him right before he could reach it.

Cartman chuckled as he continued to attack Kyle, however, Kenny helped the day-walker and was able to push Cartman off the edge. However, it was at this time Stan came back and knocked Kenny off the edge. Everyone now had two lives left except Kyle who was winning so far.

Clicking was the only thing heard between grunts and curses. It went on like this for an hour and a half until finally the first five matches were finished and the points were tallied up.

"So Kyle is winning, followed by me, and tied for last is the fatass and Stan." Kenny said looking at the piece of paper they were using to keep score.

Cartman huffed and crossed his arms.

"This is bullshit. How the fuck can you be winning?" he said looking at Kyle.

Kyle shrugged. He wasn't sure why but he was on a roll. Although, he had been practicing against his brother who was the best player ever. Seriously he was in a tournament and was the youngest to win. Sure, Kyle hasn't beat him, but sometimes when you play against the best it makes everyone else seem to suck. Or that's what Kyle thought.

"I guess I'm getting better." he said with a smile.

"Well, I'm getting something to drink." Stan said standing up and heading to the kitchen.

They all decided to have a break for a half an hour, just because it would help in the long run.

"Can you grab me a Pepsi?" Kyle asked.

"Sure."

"Me too!" Kenny said and Cartman at the same time.

Stan let out a sigh before going into the kitchen and pouring some Pepsi. He glanced over at the cherry vodka and debated if he should spike Kyle's drink, you know to even the playing field. Maybe even spike Cartman's. At least then he could win and get Kyle as his slave. He shook his head. That wouldn't be right, right? No...but it wouldn't be like they would **KNOW**. He just made drinks so well that no one could taste the alcohol. He could even pull out the regular vodka and make it even less noticeable.

Stan came back in with four Pepsi's; two of which had been spiked. He placed them in front of Kyle and Cartman and then put the plain Pepsi in front of Kenny and himself. He sat down and cautiously watched as Cartman and Kyle took a sip on their drinks. Neither of them seemed to notice the little 'extra' he had put in their drinks and felt both relieved yet guilty. However, he had to do what he had to do.

"So we ready to play the next set?" Stan asked a bit nervously.

"Ready to kick your ass." Cartman said with a smirk as he picked up his controller.

"Now remember we have to hit random and **HAVE** to play with the character we get." Kyle said taking another sip of his drink before picking up his controller.

"Okay I'll go first." Kenny said hitting random.

He got Ike.

"Not bad, not bad..." Cartman said before hitting the random for his character.

He got Pit.

"God damn it..." he said with a frown.

He wasn't good at using that character and wish he would get anyone else but him.

"My turn." Kyle said hitting random.

He got Falcon.

"**YES!**" he said punching the air.

That was the other character he was really good at, and it wasn't even a girl.

The other three groaned as they knew that they would have trouble now, if they weren't before anyway.

Stan let out a sigh before hitting the random button.

He got Marth.

"Well it could have been worse." He said with a shrug.

They hit random for the playing field and oddly enough they got Final Destination again. They preferred that than some of the others available. They weren't too fond of the moving ones. They all took one more sip from their drinks before Stan hit start.

**3...2...1...Go!**

All four of them attacked at once and it stayed a stalemate for a while, the damage points going higher and higher, way into the hundreds. It was close however the first one to fall off was Kenny who cursed before taking a quick sip from his soda.

Next was Cartman who also cursed and took a deep sip from his drink. He quickly looked at his drink. There was something off about it but he wasn't sure what it was. It tasted great but there was just something funny about it. He cursed as he got knocked off again by Kenny.

"You suck Kinny!" Cartman growled.

Kyle fell off and took a sip from his soda and felt a little, different. However, he shrugged it off and tried to focus on the game, which with each sip he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. However, he was going to win this no matter how much he was feeling like he was slowly loosing his focus.

Cartman felt the same way but he wasn't sure why. So far the person that was winning was Kenny and Stan, they were looking as if they were going to tie. It was now the last match and Cartman and Kyle were out. Kenny and Stan were fighting as if their lives depended on it. They both were on their last life and the damage score for both was over 100 %. It was looking like Stan might loose.

Kyle sat back and watched. He didn't care at the moment. All he knew was he was relaxed and felt oddly cold. Cartman felt warm and relaxed however he thought he felt as if he was...well drunkish. He jumped when he felt something in his lap. He looked down and found Kyle's head was in his lap. He was snuggling in it. Cartman's face, which was already a bit red for some reason, grew a little more from a blush. Kyle looked up at him with those emerald eyes and smiled. Cartman stared wide eyed at him blinking.

Stan and Kenny didn't noticed what was going on between those two. Their eyes were glued to the screen and button mashed. Both boys leaned closer to the screen as if that would make each of them better.

Cartman hesitantly touched Kyle's curly hair and petted it. He wasn't sure why but he felt like it was only right to do that. Kyle smiled softly before closing his eyes. This made Cartman start to massage his head with his hand as he lovingly looked down at the calm face of his obsession. Was he dreaming? No, THIS was real. He could feel himself loosing more of his senses as his other hand wrapped around his chest, making sure Kyle was safe in his lap. Kyle's hands wrapped around his arm and he snuggled even more into his lap.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Stan said as he kept trying to knock Kenny off the platform.

"In your dreams!" Kenny said as he was able to get back on the platform for the zillionth time.

**_'Damn I should have spiked his drink...'_ **Stan thought as his tongue stuck out as he continued to button mash.

Just as Kenny was about to attack Stan's character something unexpected happened. Everything went dark. Stan and Kenny blinked at the screen that was on just a few minutes ago. Cartman jumped, which caused Kyle to fall on to the ground, although he had also jumped and groaned as he was on the ground.

"What the fuck?!" Stan shouted still blinking at the screen.

"Did you just blow a circuit?" Kyle asked as he sat up on the floor.

The fall seemed to 'sober' him up a little bit.

"I don't know dude..." Stan said before standing up and checking to see if it was just the TV.

They had the lights off because when they started the sun had been out. However the sun had gone down since they began and no one turned on the lights as they didn't want to break their concentration; let alone pausing the game would be '_weak_'. Stan flipped the light switch and found that it wasn't working. He flipped it a few times before walking to the window.

"I'm going to see if it's just here or the rest of the street." he said.

He got to the window and groaned. A car seemed to have crashed into the pole that was in front of the house a few houses down. However he stared for a bit before blinking.

"Holy shit its Butters!"

"What's Butters?" Kenny asked standing up and putting his controller down.

Kyle and Cartman had stood up at this point too. Kyle a little wobbly, which Cartman had to stable him a bit.

"Butters crashed into a telephone pole!" Stan said shaking his head.

Butters was outside of the car hitting his knuckles together, a habit he still had from when he was little. However he was nervous as he should be as his girl friend was also out side of the car and shouting at him. Stan snorted and smiled. He knew what most likely happened. Mercedes was probably giving him some head which she has done before; and caused him to crash. It was the third car with in the two years they had been dating.

At this point the other three boys were looking out from behind Stan and watched as her hands moved in an 'angry' motion as she was yelling at the poor nervous Butters.

"Poor Butters..." Kyle said, starting to _'sober_' up himself.

"That's what he gets for dating a bitch." Kenny said shaking his head and letting out a sigh.

"Yeah she's a total bitch." Cartman said with a smirk.

"I wish I knew what they were saying." Stan said.

"She says: _how many times has this happens? You would **THINK** you could **HANDLE** me doing **THAT** to you by now_.'" Kyle said squinting a bit.

All three of the boys looked at him with wide eyes.

"I taught my self how to read lips after I couldn't hear for that week back in ninth grade." Kyle said answering the question they all had on their minds.

They all nodded and 'o'ed at the answer before turning back to the scene.

"He says: _Well I'm sorry but you just scared me when you bit it is all...I'm awfully sorry."_" Kyle says as they all watch him continued to bang his knuckles together.

"Now she's saying: _I'm getting sick and tired of you being a pussy. If I wanted to date a pussy I would be banging Lexis right now._" Kyle says.

"Oooo she told him." Cartman said with a chuckle.

"Now Butters is saying: _Well, hold on a minute. I'm sorry that I can't handle how** GOOD** you are at doing what you do best, however I will **NOT** just stand here and let you call me, well a pussy. If you want to go and fuck Lexis then go do that. I see how you look at her anyway. I don't need your shit I mean this was the **THIRD** car. My parents are going to ground me fer sure and I'm sick and tired of taking the blame for you. I'm not doing this anymore. We are done."_ Kyle said with wide eyes.

"Dude..." Stan said with wide eyes.

"Butters told her!" Cartman said starting to laugh.

"Damn right!" Kenny said punching the air. "You go dude!" he shouted, even though he knew Butters couldn't hear him.

"Wait, there's more..." Kyle said, squinting as Mercedes began to cry.

"She's saying: _Well, fine. I guess everything we went through meant nothing. All the things I **SACRIFICED** for our relationship was nothing. Well fuck you Butters. You are such a fucking bastard!"_ Kyle said.

"Now he is saying: Well fuck you for being a whore. I should have listened to Cartman and dumped your ass ages ago. I need a **REAL** woman, maybe Lisa Berger. At least **SHE** looks better in a mini skirt." Kyle said before making a face that said '_damn'_.

"Damn." said the other three boys.

Mercedes just stood there with tears in her eyes as they went wide. Before she looked pissed and slapped Butters across the face. She huffed before walking away, just as the police pulled up. All four boys stared out the window as Butters explained or at least **TRIED** to explain what happened and** WHY** he had crashed into the poll; let alone why his clothes were a little ruffled, especially his pants.

It was at this point that Kyle's stomach growled and he let out a nervous laugh. Kenny smiled and rubbed Kyle's stomach, which made Kyle as well as the other two boys stiffen.

"Seems like someone is hungry." he said before removing his hand.

He turned around and began to walk away with a small smirk on his lips.

"And it looks like I win." he added before turning back around.

"What do you mean **YOU** won?" Stan asked with narrow eyes.

"I was about to win." Kenny said with a smirk.

"No I was about to win!" Stan said taking a step forward.

Cartman and Kyle looked at each other. They had** BOTH** tied in last place. That would mean that whoever won would get to make them **BOTH** their slaves.

"Nobody won, the power went out before that happened." Kyle said pushing away from Cartman, who seemed to be too close for comfort.

"Well there has to be a winner." Stan said getting frustrated.

This would mean he spiked both Cartman and Kyle's drink for nothing.

"I guess we'll have to do it again tomorrow." Kyle said with a shrug as his stomach grumbled again.

"What are we gonna do about food?" Cartman said crossing his arms and trying to change the subject.

He didn't want to be a _'slave'_ to either the hippie or the poor bastard.

"Don't change the subject!" Stan said with a pout. "We need to know who won!"

"I vote for food too." Kenny said, not really caring at this point.

He had forgotten for a minute there **WHY** they had the contest and decided to just give to Stan, but he was enjoying too much the torment.

"Fine..." Stan said with a sigh before finding his phone, which was hard in the dark.

"Pizza?" he asked looking back in the dark room.

It was starting to get really creepy with no light in the living room. Kyle was feeling a bit scared too. He was happy they hadn't been watching any scary movies or he would be freaking out.

"Do you have any flash lights?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, somewhere in the kitchen." Stan said, walking into the kitchen and digging through the drawers.

He pulled out four flash lights and turned one on. He went back into the living room and handed each person a flash light, which they turned on. Kenny grinned as he shone the light on himself and crept up behind Kyle before scaring him and then laughing. Kyle glared at the boy for a moment before finding himself a bit wobbly.

Kyle didn't know what was wrong with him. He felt as if he was...buzzed. But how could that be? He hadn't had a drop of alcohol all night. He also had a headache which was probably from both being hungry as well as staring at the screen for as long as he had; not to mention in the dark. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead before finding the couch and sitting down with a plop.

Cartman let out a sigh and sat down next to Kyle. He was starting to feel '_better'_ but it was just weird. He felt as if he was drunk not too long ago and now he felt find. He hadn't had anything to 'drink' other than that Pepsi. He sat there and thought about that for a moment.

Stan could be heard in the dark ordering some pizzas, this time not as big as they had the night before. During the break, Kenny had scarfed down the remaing pizza thinking no one would eat it. And even after that he was **STILL** hungry. He had a bottomless pit that was for sure.

Cartman continued to listen to Stan talk as he thought about what could had made him feel like he had been. The only thing that made sense was that his drink was spiked. But that would mean that Stan was trying to cheat and make him incapcitated. He glanced over at Kyle who was holding his flash light to his chest and had his eyes closed. His cheeks were a little red. That could mean that his drink was spiked too. Cartman huffed and turned narrowed eyes in the direction of where Stan was.

Cartman stood up and used his flash light to find his way into the kitchen. Stan had just finished up ordering the pizza and found a light in his face.

"You spiked my drink didn't you." came a deep voice.

Stan blinked for a moment before growing nervous.

_'Shit...'_ he thought.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Cartman walked closer to the boy, his eyes narrowed.

"You did didn't you? You spiked mine and Kyle's drink just so you could win." he growled, however kept it low.

He didn't know why he was whispering. If anything he should have told Kyle what Stan did however he just felt...hurt? Yeah, that Stan would even do something like that. It was something that the hippie wouldn't do...or he didn't think he would do anyway.

"I did not spike you or Kyle's drink..." Stan said not being able to look at Cartman.

"Bullshit. What the fuck. I'm happy the power went out because that was seriously weak." Cartman said before huffing and turning back around heading towards the couch.

Stan just stood in the kitchen feeling ashamed of pulling what he did. Cartman was right, it wasn't him. However, when it comes to love anything can happen. He just wanted to make sure Kenny didn't win and make Kyle his slave or even Cartman. However, at the moment when he had spiked the drink that didn't make sense. Kyle wouldn't had been the looser by how it was going. He probably would have won and would have control over the looser which would probably be himself or Kenny.

Stan let out a long sigh before running his fingers through his messy hair. It had gotten messy from the intenseness of their '_battle'_. He walked back into the room and found Kenny sitting on the floor in front of both Cartman and Kyle. Kenny had the flashlight on his face and he looked a little creepy.

"Come on it's perfect!" Kenny said with a sadistic grin.

"I do not want to tell scary ghost stories." huffed Kyle.

He was already feeling rotten as it was and the thought of not being able to sleep that night wasn't appealing.

"I think it sounds like fun." Cartman said with a smile.

He loved telling scary ghost stories, especially in the dark; although who really didn't like that? Obviously Kyle but he didn't count.

Stan took a seat next to Kyle. Cartman just huffed in his direction, which made Stan look down in his lap. It was really hard to see anything even with the flashlights, but even in the darkness Stan could see that look in Cartman's eyes. It was across between disapointment and sadness.

"Then its decided I'll go first!" Kenny said with a smirk.

"Wait, Stan didn't agree. What do you think Stan?" Kyle said turning to his best friend.

He shown the light on his own face so his Super Best Friend could see the pleading look in his eyes. Stan felt even more guilty while looking into those beautiful green eyes. They sparkled even in the dim lit room. He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Who cares what 'he' says. I vote for the scary stories and that's that." Cartman said with a huff.

Before Kyle could say anything Kenny decided to just tell his story before Stan could veto the idea.

_**"This is a true story that my uncle told me. He knew this retired cop and his wife who moved into this house with their trainned K-9 dog. The dog had been trainned by the retired cop and was allowed to keep him as the dog was too old to continue. The house was three stories tall and was an old looking house."** _Kenny said in a deep voice leaning close as he sat Indian style on the ground.

Cartman, Kyle, and Stan sat on the couch looking down at him. He looked extremely creepy and he was telling a story none of them had heard before. Kenny's voice reminded Kyle of when Kenny dressed up as Mysterion. However, it wasn't so cool now, just creepy as shit. Cartman smiled and gave a soft chuckle. He had to give Kenny props for just going straight into telling the story. And Stan, well he let out a sigh and decided he needed to think about how he should fix the little mess he had just gotten himself in to. He was just lucky that Cartman didn't tell Kyle. It would have been the Black Friday incident all over again; except this time HE would be the one doing the sneaky shit.

Kenny looked at each of the boys as he continued to tell the story.

_**"From the beginning the cop and his wife noticed the dog had been acting strangely. He would wimper and sometimes bark randomly in corners where there was nothing there. However they noticed that the dog refused to go to the thrid story of the house."**_

Kyle found himself starting to feel more clear of mind however, it still didn't help the fact that the story Kenny was telling was getting creepy, giving him chills up and down his spine. It was a new one too. Usually Kenny would repeat some of his stories and just put a twist on them. However, this story was a new one and he claimed it was a true story. However, knowing Kenny he read it somewhere and pretended it was a true story. Still didn't make it less creepy.

Cartman felt a little uncomfortable about this story as he had heard it before and he KNEW the guy Kenny was talking about. He also knew he had a dog and well...the story was scary and sad at the same time. He was a big time animal lover and hated hearing this story everytime he heard it.

Stan hadn't been listening to the story as he was feeling more guilty as the story continued. He was at the point where he was going to tell Kyle that he cheated and tell Kenny that he won the game by default. He would even let Kenny make him his slave just because of the fact he had cheated. However, he was going to wait until after dinner to confess. He figured at least then there would be food in all of their stomachs.

Kenny was enjoying himself. He could see each of their faces, even in the dim light of the flashlights. He was having fun that was for sure. However, he also noticed that Stan was acting a bit funny. He wasn't sure what happened but he did notice that Cartman would look at Stan with a look that seemed as if he was disappointed in him, but for what? Kenny didn't know however, he knew he was getting close to the end of his story and he was getting the reaction he mostly was hoping out of his friends.

_**"One day the cop needed to go up to the third level. They had only been in the house for a few months and hadn't gotten a chance to clean out the third floor area which was mostly like an attic. The dog didn't want to follow his master but the dog didn't want to stay by himself as the wife had gone out shopping. So the dog went up stairs and went to the furthest corner of the room and just watched his master look around the room."**_ Kenny said.

He paused to look at each person, to make sure they were listening. He lowered his voice as he ducked his head even more just showing his eyes barely seen over his bangs.

**_"He would glance back at his dog and notice something was off. His ear twitched as if something was bothering the dog, like flicking his ear. The dog was jittery and the master just didn't know what was wrong. He had trained that dog from a puppy and raised it to be strong and not afraid. This dog had taken down guys with guns and been shot at but he had never seen his dog act as if it was afraid."_** Kenny said raising his head, a small gleam in his eyes.

Kyle held his breath with wide eyes. He knew something was going to happen but what? He could feel his heart beating fast and Kenny staying silent didn't help ease him. Cartman let out a sigh which caused Kyle to jump slightly and turn to him with wide eyes. Cartman blinked at him and wanted to hold the jew tightly in his arms. Stan stared at Kyle worried about him. He hadn't heard most of the story but he knew something bad was about to happen.

**"BARK BARK!"** Kenny said loudly which made Kyle jump with wide eyes.

Kenny laughed.

"Was that it?" Stan asked with a quirk of his eye brow.

"No..." Kenny said with a sadistic smile.

Kyle curled up in a ball and stared wide eyed at Kenny.

"Stop." Cartman said giving Kenny a stern glare.

Stan looked at Cartman. He could tell that Cartman had heard this story and **KNEW** what was going to happen next. He glanced over at Kyle and saw he was totally not going to be able to sleep tonight, that was for sure.

"Aww but its getting to the best part!" Kenny whined ending with a pout

"No, it don't like this story..." Cartman said glancing over at Kyle who was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Besides its more **SAD** than anything else if you ask me." Cartman said crossing his arms over his chest.

Kenny rolled his eyes.

"So? Its still a good story." he said with a huff.

"I said no." Cartman said with a glare.

**BANG BANG BANG!**

Kyle jumped and clung to the closest person to him. Unfortunately it was Kenny as he had jumped off the couch and onto the floor. He had let out a small squeal when he did so as did Kenny as he wasn't expecting that. He fell backwards and had Kyle on top of him. Cartman and Stan blinked before both of them glared daggers at Kenny who felt very uncomfortable.

Kyle stayed like that for a moment before blinking as he found himself clinging to a body. He sat up on fully on top of him. Kenny blinked up at him as Kyle blinked down at the blond. Both boys blushed before Kyle got off his friend and began to apologize before three more bangs were heard again. Someone was at the door.

Kyle had jumped again at the bangs but only jumped. Kenny just stayed laying on the ground. He felt very awkward as he should be. He was trying to have Kyle hook up with Stan and Cartman and here he had been hugging the Jew. However it wasn't his fault...well maybe it was as he** HAD** been telling a scary story.

Stan had snapped out of his glare and daze and headed to the door. Cartman stayed seated and just glared at Kenny who finally sat up and let out a sigh. When Stan got to the door he found it was Craig again with their pizza.

"That will be $23.98." He said handing over the two pizzas.

They had ordered lightly this time as they didn't want to try and have the leftovers. Stan got out his wallet and gave a small smile as he gave Craig another good tip as he took the pizzas. Craig nodded and gave him the middle finger before leaving.

Stan shook his head and had to inwardly laugh. He wondered how the guy got ANY tips at all with him flipping everyone off all the time. He turned back around and let out a breath.

"Foods here. I'll find some candles and we can eat in the kitchen." Stan said before using his flashlight, which was amazing as he was balancing the two pizzas; to find his way to the kitchen.

He was so happy that there wasn't a door to get into his kitchen. He placed the pizzas on the table and looked around using his flashlight to find some candles. He used the stove to light them and placed them on the table. The light from the four candles did pretty well to light the room although it was still dark but they could at least eat without holding the flashlights.

Cartman had watched Stan walk into the kitchen before turning back to Kenny and Kyle. Kyle had shook out of his stupor and had slowly started to walk into the kitchen after Stan. This left Kenny and Cartman together. He grabbed Kenny by his collar and hoisted him up from the floor. Kenny had let out a small gasp before finding himself staring into his own eyes, the ones that Cartman had taken from him so long ago. It was always weird to him to see his own eyes looking back at him. He couldn't help but gulp as Cartman tightened his grip on his collar.

"You stay away from Kyle got that? And don't you **EVER** tell that story again or try to finish it. It may be creepy and all that but it would make Kyle and even Stan sad, got it?" Cartman said with a snarl.

All Kenny could do was nod. After a few more minutes Cartman let go of his collar and tossed him slightly to the side and away from him. He turned towards the kitchen and used to flashlight to guide his way. Kenny stood where he was for a few minutes letting out another sigh before being the last to enter the kitchen.

* * *

So I know it was a bit of a cliff hanger but I'll try to get the next chapter out!

I hope you guys enjoyed this!

Later!


End file.
